The HP Fanatics and the Mystery of Catasra
by Beauty Full
Summary: Jennifer, Morgan, Megan, Lori, Alicia, and Joseph are six seemingly regular Muggles, but that all changes when they receive their letters to go to Hogwarts. I have only one thing to say really: BE A AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID
1. The Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the address. My characters on themselves.

Main Characters: (Mine)

Alicia Macintosh

Joseph Youngblood

Jennifer Thomas

Lori Yates

Morgan Cherry

Megan Brightt

Main Characters: (JK's)

Harry Potter 

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

All other Hogwarts students and Personel

Main Idea: Six Harry Potter fanatics and friends go to Hogwarts and meet Harry Potter.

Plot: there isn't one.

Morgan Cherry, Megan Brightt, Alicia MacIntosh, Joseph Youngblood, Lori Yates and Jennifer Thomas all sat on Morgan's couch watching Armegedden. Actually, only Morgan, Megan, Alicia and Lori were on the couch, Joseph and Jennifer were sitting in one of the chairs together. They were, as there friends put it, goin' together. Before we continue you need to get to know the characters a little better.

Morgan has short, light brown hair, brown eyes, is rather short and is extremely skinny. She's skinny because she doesn't eat. She takes a butter sandwich for lunch! She has very weird tastes and you have to bribe her to get her to try something new. Other than that she's a great friend, and she's almost always nice to other people. Her friends call her The Princess or your Highness, because she's so picky.

Megan has titian colored hair, hazel eyes, freckles and is really short. Megan is nice, but extremely annoying when she wants to be. Infact they have The Official Annoying Crew in which she's a valuable member. She's imaginative, and loves reading just like Morgan and Jennifer. When you put the three of them together they're unstopable. Her friends call her The Little Mermaid or Ariel, because she's short and has reddish hair.

Alicia has blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, glasses, braces and is the tallest of the six. She's really nice and seems to like saying "bite me" and "nasty". She's usually calm and she's good at solving problems. She's not as hyper as Morgan, Megan and Jennifer are, but can get kinda weird. Oh, she's great with little kids. All her friends say she should become a teacher. Her friends call her Miss Congeniality, because she's so nice.

Joseph has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles and is a great athelete. He's their number one customer in their Annoying Crew. He can be really weird at times and his favorite passtime is thumping. He can be really nice though. His least favorite person in the group is Lori, because Morgan, Megan and Jennifer are always saying that she likes him, even though she denys it. He's known as The Prince or His Majesty, because he's the only boy.

Lori has blonde hair, blueish-green eyes and looks a lot like Alicia, except she's a little shorter and doesn't have freckles, glasses or braces. She's really different from the rest of them. Where as they are smart and well behaved, Lori is smart, but she gets into trouble a lot. She's a smart alec. The only person in the group that understands and gets along with her is Jennifer. Megan and her clash, they have trouble getting along with each other. Her nickname is Goldy Locks, because her hair is golden and is really, really curly. 

Jennifer has greyish-blue eyes, short dark brown hair and has sparkly blue (at the moment) braces. She gets along with everybody and is very smart. They're all kinda weird or as they put it, normally challenged, but she's definatly the normally challengedest. She's always making up words, such as challengedest. To a not so strange person these people would seem idiotic. But they don't really care. Infact, they're philosphy is 'We aren't idiots, we just act like them.' Now on with the story.

"Tap, tap, tap." Nobody noticed the noise except for Lori.

"What was that?" Lori asked. They all turned and looked at the window. There was an owl flying outside of it.

"There's an owl tapping on the window, where have I seen that before," Jennifer said sounding very sarcastic. They all jumped up and ran towards the window. Alicia got there first. She opened the window and let the owl in. It dropped a heavy package on the window sill. She picked it up and opened it. Inside there were six letters, each one was addressed to one of the kids in the room. Alicia picked up the one that was addressed to her.

"You guys look at this," she held the paper out and read the following:

Ms. A. MacIntosh

The Closest to the Window on the Couch

805 Camerin Dr.

Lawrenceville, GA

USA

She opened the letter and it read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. MacIntosh,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

__

Deputy Headmistress

All the others read the same except for different positions and different names.

"Do you know what this means?" Morgan asked.

"We're going to Hogwarts," Megan answered. They were silent for a moment.

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS. YAH. We're going to Hogwarts, we're going to Hogwarts," Jennifer said. Morgan, Megan and Jennifer started bouncing off the walls, literally. The others just stood there, in shock.

"OK, shut-up already, we know we're going to Hogwarts," Lori said. The three calmed down a bit.

"OK, we're calm, right, calm," Jennifer said. 

"Yes calm, very calm," Morgan agreed.

"Calm as calm can be," Megan added.

"What's going on," Mr./Dr. Cherry asked, he had just entered the room on account of the noise.

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS," Jennifer, Morgan and Megan shouted at the same time and started screaming again.

"Oh lord, there they go again," Joseph said. While those three were freaking out Mr./Dr. Cherry walked over to Joseph, Alicia and Lori.

"What are they talking about?" he asked. Joseph handed him his letter.

"Read this," he said. Mr./Dr. Cherry took it and read over it. His eyes widened in surprise. 

"You're really going to Hogwarts?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, unless this is some cruel joke," Alicia said.

"Don't say that," Jennifer said suddenly, evidently they had calmed down enough to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, what're you trying to do? Jinx it?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, as there was nothing else to say.

"Chill you guys, she was only joking," Lori said.

"We're not guys," Jennifer pointed out.

"This isn't the time to get technical Jennifer," Lori said.

"She can get technical if she wants to," Morgan said. Megan nodded in agreement.

"Stop fighting already, what are we gonna do?" Joseph said.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs./Dr. Cherry asked.

"We're going to Hogwarts Mom!" Morgan said.

"Where?" Mrs./Dr. Cherry asked confused.

"Hogwarts Mrs. Cherry, you know Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Jennifer said.

"You must be joking," Mrs./Dr. Cherry said.

"Nope, look at my letter," Megan said offering her letter to her. Mrs./Dr. Cherry read over the letter.

"You're really going?" she asked shocked as Mr./Dr. Cherry had been.

"Yeah, it's kinda shocking to find out that a place from a storybook is real," Alicia said thoughtfully.

"Hey, isn't Hogwarts in London?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah it is, how are we going to get there?" Lori asked.

"One, Hogwarts isn't in London, it's somewhere in Scotland: Two, there is in invention called the airplane," Jennifer informed them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We still don't know if this is real, so don't get ahead of yourselves. I'm going to call all your parents and ask them to come over. If we decide this isn't some kind of weird joke, then we'll talk about going to London," Mrs./Dr. Cherry said and then walked off to call their parents like she said. Mr./Dr. Cherry followed her.

"She just had to say that didn't she?" Megan said.

"Yeah, well she could be right," Alicia said. "But if she is, it would be a bummer."

"Sotally. We can still hope though," Jennifer said. A dark cloud formed over the group as they sat in a silent gloom. They were all depressed at what Mrs./Dr. Cherry had said, but Jennifer, Morgan and Megan were more so than the rest, they lived for Harry Potter. 

"Sooooo, wanna go swim?" Joseph asked. The sun returned.

"Yeah," they all said at once. They ran outside and jumped in.

"Hey, if we are witches then we could hex Lucy!" Lori said. Lucy Tucker was a stuck up little brat, who didn't like them very much. Not to say they liked her.

"That would be awesome," Megan agreed. Lucy was one of the few things they both agreed on. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about what they could do if they were witches, or wizards in Joseph case, and swimming. Before they knew it their parents had arrived. While the kids stayed outside in the pool, the adults were discussing the letters. After about an hour the kids started getting worried.

"What if it was a joke, huh?" Jennifer asked, she was starting to freak.

"It's OK Jennifer. Just calm down," Megan said slowly.

"Yeah, cause if you don't, you might have a nervus break down," Lori said.

"But, what if it was, I couldn't live, I would have been this close, this close, to meeting Harry Potter," Jennifer said holding her fingers a little ways apart.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, just don't freak yet," Alicia said.

"Yeah Jennifer, I bet they're just planing when we're going to Diagon Alley," Morgan said.

"But what if they aren't? What if they're discussing how to break it to us?" Jennifer said.

"I give up. You try Joseph, maybe you can talk some sense into her," Morgan said.

"I'll try," Joseph said. He walked over to her. "You know that you're freaking out over a very stupid thing, right," he asked.

"Are you trying to tell me Harry Potter is stupid? Are you saying I have wasted two years of my life fanatizing over Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah, basically," he said. She thought about it a while.

"You're right, Harry Potter is stupid," she said. She kept repeating it to herself for awhile, then out of the blue she screamed. "I CALLED HARRY POTTER STUPID, NOW HE'LL NEVER LIKE ME!" she broke down. The other five people ran over to her.

"Don't cry, it's not like he's going to hate you," Morgan said.

"Yes he is," she said crying. She started banging her head on the concrete. 

"Stop you're gonna hurt yourself," Alicia said she held Jennifer's head so she couldn't move it.

"So, at least then I won't have to face Harry," she said still crying.

"If we go to Hogwarts," Megan said. That only brought more tears.

"Megan, now you've made her cry more," Joseph said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," she said.

"Oh, snap out of it, how is Harry suppose to know that you called him stupid, when we're the only ones who heard you?" Lori asked fed up. Jennifer stopped.

"You're right, he'll never have to know," she said. It was as if she had a complete mood swing. A few minutes later their parents came back out. 

"Well, it seems as if the letters are real, and that you really are going to Hogwarts. We're leaving the 27th," Mrs./Dr. Cherry said.

"We're going? YES," Jennifer screamed. She started running around.

"She's been though a lot of stress," Joseph said. And that is how the six of them found out they were witches and wizards and that they were indeed going to Hogwarts.


	2. The Plane Ride

A/N: here's the next chapter. Sorry if I made some mistakes toward the end, I was watching sponge bob square pants.

The week of August 27 took its merry little time getting there. When it finally did roll around all six of them were about to have mental breakdowns. They all met at the Atlanta airport thirty minutes before the plane was scheduled to take off. Joseph was the first to arrive. Then Megan and Jennifer, Alicia followed and then Lori. Morgan was last as usual. While the 'rents were talking the kids went over and sat down. 

"I can't believe we're actually going," Joseph said. They all nodded in agreement. Except for Jennifer she was too busy talking to herself. She sat rocking back and forth saying Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. She was completely out of it. The others were trying to ignore her, as they knew this was just a phase she was going through. They hoped she would get over it soon.

"This is so exciting," Alicia said.

"Yeah, and all those years I thought it was just a story," Megan said.

"Megan they've only been out two years, and you never just thought it was a story," Alicia pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Megan said. Lori meanwhile had been sitting quietly in a chair. It was the first time they had ever seen her do so.

"Did I tell you this would be the first time I got on a plane," Jennifer said suddenly, evidently she had come back to earth.

"FLIGHT 506 IS NOW BORDING," the person over the intercom said. They got up, extremely excited.

"Come on kids," Mrs. Thomas said, but they were already lined up to board the plane.

"Are we there yet?" Jennifer asked.

"Jennifer, the plane hasn't even left the ground yet," Joseph said. He sat on her left side. On her right were Lori, then Alicia, then Megan and finally Morgan.

"Oh yeah," Jennifer said. They started up a conversation as did Morgan and Megan.

"Well I suppose I have to talk to you then," Lori said facing Alicia.

"Oh, thanks," Alicia said. Lori ignored her.

"Jennifer says that Harry will be in his third year when we get to Hogwarts. I haven't read the third book yet, but I'm going to," Lori said.

"Well I haven't read any of them," Alicia said. All conversations ended.

"You haven't read the Harry Potter books?!" Lori asked.

"You haven't read the Harry Potter books?!" Jennifer asked.

"You haven't read the Harry Potter books?!" Megan asked

"You haven't read the Harry Potter books?!" Morgan asked.

Silence

Silence 

"Joseph!" Jennifer said while she nudged him.

"Fine, you haven't read the Harry Potter books?" he asked without enthusiasm.

"Um, no," Alicia said.

"Alicia you should have told us before," Jennifer said. "This is a code red. Did anyone, I repeat, did anyone bring their Sorcerer's Stone on the plane with them?"

"I did," Morgan said handing her book to Alicia.

"That was a close one, you do have another book right?" Megan asked.

"Of course, I always keep an extra book just in case," Morgan said.

"Well, thanks guys," Alicia said. They were quiet for awhile.

"Are we there yet?" Jennifer asked.

"No Jennifer, we've only been in the air for five minutes," Lori said.

"Oh yeah," Jennifer said. The rest of them shook their heads.

About twenty minutes later Jennifer was getting bored.

"There's nothing to do on this stupid plane," she said. No one said anything as they agreed with her.

"I got to go to the bathroom, will someone come with me?" Morgan asked.

"I will," Jennifer said eager to do something, even if it was just going to the bathroom.

"Yeah, me too," Lori said standing up. They walked to the end of the plane to the bathroom. Morgan went in while Lori and Jennifer waited outside. Suddenly Jennifer had the feeling of airsickness.

"I'll be right back, I don't feel so good," Jennifer said opening the door to the bathroom next to the one Morgan was in. After about a minute Lori heard Morgan flush the toilet, wash her hands, and try to open the door, but couldn't.

"Lori! Jennifer! I can't get out! I'm stuck in an airplane bathroom!!" Morgan said, panicked. 

"It's just me, Jennifer got sick," Lori said.

"SO! I'm still stuck," Morgan cried. Just then Lori heard Jennifer flush the toilet.

"Hold on Jennifer's almost out she'll be able to help you," Lori said. There was one problem.

"Lori! Morgan! I'm stuck! I'm stuck in an airplane bathroom," Jennifer said, also panicked.

"It's just me Morgan's stuck too," Lori said.

"What!? Jennifer's stuck?" Morgan said getting panicked again. At the same time:

"What!? Morgan's stuck," Jennifer cried, getting even more panicked.

"What are we going to do?" Morgan asked. 

"WE, will just have to wait, Lori, however, needs to go get the others," Jennifer said. As usual she was taking charge in a crisis.

"Okay, I'm going now," Lori said and headed out to get the others. While Lori went to get the others Jennifer tried to calm Morgan down.

"It's okay Morgan, everything will be just fine. Lori's going to get the others and we'll get out," Jennifer said to the wall.

"What if we can't?" Morgan asked.

"If you think like that then we won't be able to. You need to be optimistic," Jennifer said. Meanwhile…

"You guys, Jennifer and Morgan are stuck in the bathrooms," Lori said. 

"What!? I've got to see this," Joseph said.

"Shut-up Joseph. Come on, Morgan is sotally freaking out," Lori said. The other tree stood up and followed her to the back of the plane.

"I got the others Jennifer," Lori said. Inside of Morgan's stall you could here somebody stop crying.

"Oh, good. Morgan was about to drown in her tears," Jennifer said.

"This is too funny," Joseph said.

"Oh, thanks for caring Joseph," Jennifer said sarcastically. Megan ran over to Morgan's stall.

"Are you okay Morgan?" Megan asked.

"Oh, fine, I'm just stuck in a stinkin' bathroom because I wanted to see what it would be like," Morgan said bitterly. Megan continued to try and comfort Morgan while Jennifer was trying to figure a way to get out.

"Oh, it's no use we'll never get out," Jennifer said finally giving up.

"Hey, Jen?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah?" Jennifer asked.

"Did you lock you're door?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Jennifer asked.

"Did you ever unlock it?" Alicia suggested. Inside the bathroom realization hit Jennifer.

"No, I didn't," she said. Soon there was a click and Jennifer opened the door. She ran over to Morgan's stall and moved Megan out of the way.

"Morgan? Did you unlock you're door?" Jennifer asked. The crying from inside the stall stopped.

"No," there was another click and a very puffy eyed Morgan stood in front of them.

"Alicia you're a genius," Jennifer said as they started back to their seats.

"Or maybe you just had a stupid attack," Megan commented.

"Or maybe both," Joseph said. They got settled into their seats again.

"Are we there yet?" Jennifer asked.

"NO Jennifer we're not even close," Alicia said getting annoyed.

"Oh, okay," Jennifer said meekly.

Thirty minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Jennifer asked again.

"No Jennifer. No," Megan said.

"Okay," Jennifer said.

Twenty minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Jennifer asked, yet again.

"No Jennifer, we just told you that like twenty minutes ago," Morgan answered.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Jennifer said.

Ten minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Jennifer asked.

"NO JENNIFER JUST SHUT-UP!!" they all yeld at the same time.

"You don't have to yell," Jennifer said.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY. PLEASE REMAIN SEATED AND THANK FOR FLYING," the person over the intercom said.

"I thought you guys said that we weren't there yet?" Jennifer asked.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH," they all yeld again.

When they finally got off the plane, which took awhile because they, of course, caused a scene, and found the Leaky Caldron it was almost 11:30.

"Tomarrow we'll go shopping," Mrs. Youngblood said. They all fell fast asleep as soon as they got they're rooms and climbed into bed. Even Jennifer went straight to sleep. Which was an extremely surprising. 

So the next day they got up…

A/N: haha, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what they do at Diagon Alley. Hope ya liked it, and please review.


	3. Diagon Alley

Ok here's the 3rd chapter, enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that I own any of this? Of course not. So just to make it clear I don't own any thing!!!!

Jennifer was the first one up the next morning. She was positively istatic even though they had gone to bed pretty late that night.

"WAKE UP!!!" she yelled.

"Jennifer, shut-up, I'm trying to sleep," Lori said.

"Sorry Lori, I'm on an all time sugar high. At the moment I can't be held responsible for anything I do, say or think, Jennifer says the best way to deal with it is to be as excited as possible so in about five hours I'll be able to be calm," Jennifer said matter-of-factly.

"But Jennifer, you haven't had any sugar," Alicia stated.

"Who ever said you needed to have sugar to be on a sugar high?" Jennifer asked.

"What time is it?" Joseph asked sort of out of it.

"6:45," Jennifer said promptly, she, evidently was wide-awake.

"Why won't you let us go back to sleep? I need my beauty rest," Morgan said tiredly.

"Because my dear, sweet Morgan, today we shop, and, in case you have forgotten, the sooner we get up and dressed, the sooner we can go into Diagon Alley and get our school supplies. So if you want to sleep and waste the precious little time we have then fine, go right ahead, because while you are in here sleeping, I'll be out there meeting Harry Potter characters," Jennifer said. She, as you might have guessed, was already dressed and ready to go.

"Okay, you go do that then," Megan said.

"Aaaaagh. Fine then, I will," Jennifer said frustrated. She turned towards the door and opened it, but before she shut it she said: "But just remember, I'm on a sugar high, you've been warned." Then she left. Everyone sat up.

"How long do you think it will take her to cause total chaos and destruction?" Joseph asked.

"I'd say about ten to twenty minutes, what about you?" Morgan asked.

"Five to ten," Joseph said.

"If it takes her that long she must be having a bad day or something," Megan said.

"What do think she'll do if she meets Harry Potter himself?" Lori asked.

"I don't want to even think about it," Alicia said. They all looked at each other for awhile, then jumped up.

"I hope we're not to late," Megan said as they ran to the door.

Twenty minutes later the six of them, and their moms, were downstairs eating breakfast at the Leaky Caldron.

"I can't believe you did that to us," Lori said. Jennifer hadn't really gone to Diagon Alley she had waited outside the door for them to come after her. She may be weird, but she's not stupid.

"Yeah, you made it sound like you were going to attack the first Harry Potter character you see," Joseph said.

"What makes you so sure I won't?" Jennifer said mysteriously. The other five looked at her.

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked.

"Charenagua will tell you when he decides to come back into control," Jennifer said.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you're talking about," Megan said.

"You probably wouldn't understand it anyway," Jennifer said.

"Alright kids, as soon as you're finished eating we're gonna go," Mrs./Dr. Cherry said.

"I'm done," Jennifer said.

"Well we're not, so you'll just have to wait," Morgan said.

"You people eat to slow," Jennifer complained. The others grinned at each other.

"Well, in that case, we will just have to eat slower," Alicia said. Jennifer, however, wasn't disturbed in the least.

"Fine then, but just remember, I will find a way to get you back," she threatened. They didn't take her seriously of course. Ten minutes later they finished.

"Okay, I think we're all done," Joseph said.

"Can we go now?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Thomas said. The others felt sorry that they had made Mrs. Thomas deal with Jennifer complaining for ten whole minutes. They went out to the back of the pub where the courtyard was.

"Hey, how are we going to get into Diagon Alley if we don't have a wand?" Lori asked.

"Good question. Hagrid used his umbrella, maybe we could do something of the same sort," Megan offered. 

"Yeah, but what?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe a stick," said Joseph. "Here's one," he said holding up a twisted, old looking stick he had picked up off the ground.

"Who's going to do the honors?" Alicia asked. They all looked around at each other, they all wanted to.

"Why don't you, Alicia?" Jennifer asked. Alicia shrugged.

"That's ok with everyone else, right?" Morgan asked.

"Fine by me," Megan said.

"Me too," Joseph agreed.

"Whatever, you know I don't care about this shit," Lori said. the adults were out of hearing range of course.

"Go for it," Jennifer said.

"Ok, I'll try," Alicia said, holding out her hand for the stick. Joseph handed it to her.

"Remember, three up, two across," Megan said. she nodded, stepped forward, and tapped the brick. It wiggled. Suddenly there was a hole in the brick. It got larger, and larger until it was big enough for them to fit through.

"Cool! It's Diagon Alley!" Morgan said, stating the obvious. It was extrememely weird for Jennifer, Morgan, and Megan. They were actually going to a place that came right out of a book.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jennifer asked. With that they all ran inside.

"Look, it's Flourish and Blotts, and the Apothecary," Megan said excitedly.

"Where are we going first?" Morgan asked.

"Gringotts," Mrs. Brightt said, she was the only adult who'd read the Harry Potter books. So off they went, causing a stir because every now and then Jennifer would shout at the top of her lungs "I'm a witch." 

"Look, it's Gringotts," Lori said, shortly after one of these outbursts.

"LOOK IT'S GRINGOTTS!" Jennifer yelled. They climbed up the marble steps to the building. When they got there a goblin bowed to them. "Hey, you're a goblin, right? Oh I knew it. You're so goblinny," Jennifer said. She continued to babble on to the goblin even after Joseph had pushed her into the building.

"It's so, beautiful," Alicia said. She, being the only one that hadn't read the HP books, was in complete awe. 

"Yeah, it's just as I imagined," Megan said. The adults led the way to the counters. When they got there a goblin looked up.

"We'd like to exchange some money," Mrs. Brightt said. Before hand the adults had decided that they would each give $50 to an account for all six children ($300). After all the confusing details had been worked out, they left Gringotts with plenty of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, and a new bank account.

"Let's shop," Morgan said. 

"Let's," Megan said, and so they set off down the alley.

"Where are we gonna go first?" Lori asked.

"Where?" Jennifer asked.

"What," Alicia asked.

"Okay, you people are getting confusing," Joseph said.

"Okay," Jennifer said.

"Okay what," Morgan asked.

"Okay," Jennifer said.

"Shut-up already, Megan where are we going first?" Lori asked.

"How about Flourish and Blotts?" Megan said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's, yeah," Jennifer said, excited.

"We'll let you kids shop by yourselves, we'll meet at Ollivanders in an hour," Mrs. Brightt said.

"Okay mom," Megan said.

"Be good Jennifer," Mrs. Thomas said.

"Kay," Jennifer said.

"Enjoy yourselves," Mrs. Macintosh said, waving.

"We will," Alicia said. The adults turned around and headed off to see what they could find down this strange alley, while the kids continued straight heading towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Who brought their list with them?" Joseph asked.

"I did," Jennifer said immediately.

"Anybody else?" he continued.

"Nope," Alicia said.

"I had better hold Jennifer's list, who knows what could happen to it between here and the shop," Morgan said. She held her hand out for the list while Jennifer pulled it out reluctantly. "Good girl Jennifer."

"Shut-up," Jennifer said throwing Morgan a glare.

"Ooh, there it is you guys," Megan said. The rest of them looked up. There it was Flourish and Blotts.

"Man, I never thought we'd ever see this place in real life," Jennifer said, acting normal for once.

"Yeah," Morgan said.

"Well are you gonna stare at it all day or come in?" Joseph asked.

"Come in of course," they chorused. He opened the door for them to enter. Jennifer squealed with excitement. 

"Oh no, please Jennifer, don't start to hyperventilate," Lori said.

"I'll try," Jennifer said.

"So what do we need from here?" Alicia asked.

"Books," Morgan said.

"Thank you Miss Obvious," Joseph said.

"I meant what books?" Alicia asked.

"The list says The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk; A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot; Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling; A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore; Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander; The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble," Jennifer said.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked, "I have your list."

"Memorized it," Jennifer said breezily. 

"Whatever," Lori said.

"Can I help you?" a short, bald guy asked them.

"Um, sure, we need six copies of all the books on this list," Morgan said.

"Ah, first year at Hogwarts. Alrighty then, I'll see what I can do," he said. While he went looking for their books they looked around.

"Ooh, guys come look at this," Jennifer said.

"What?" Joseph asked. She was holding a very large book with strange pictures on the front.

"It's called 1 Million Ways To Be ABSOLUTELY Sure Someone YOU Know Stuffs Their Bra," she read.

"I did not want to here that," Joseph said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lori asked.

"Yep, Lucy Tucker," Megan said. They had been sure that Lucy stuffed her bra for the past year now.

"How much is it?" Alicia asked.

"Two Sickles," Jennifer said.

"Let's get it," they all said at once, except for Joseph that is.

"Nope, I don't want anything to do with that book," was what he said.

"OK then, be that way," Morgan said.

"Alright then children, I have your books, that will be twelve galleons," he said. They each gave him two galleons.

"Um, can we purchase this fascinating book also?" Jennifer asked.

"Why of course," he said. She paid him for it, but before she turned around she said:

"By the way, you're bald," and then ran out of the place as fast as she could, followed by her friends.

"What did you do that for?" Morgan asked her.

"Couldn't resist," Jennifer said smiling. The others shook their heads.

"Where to next?" Megan asked.

"How about," Jennifer thought a moment, "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions?"

"Whatever," Lori said. Off they headed. At Madame Malkin's Jennifer found out how far you could pester Madame Malkin until she put a hex on you, and even then you were still trying to talk to her. Then they went to the Apothecary, where Jennifer, Morgan, and Megan found out that bats brains (when cooked) taste really, really good. Then, and only because their parents had told them that could get one pet each, they went to the Magical Menagerie. Alicia got a lovely barn owl whom she decided to call Aristotle. Lori got a snowy white owl with a black spot over one eye that she called Chrystal. Joseph purchased a great horned owl named Scere. Morgan got a pure black cat with emerald eyes called Ebony. Megan got a pure white cat with sapphire eyes named Ivory. Jennifer got a half cat, half owl, thing that she wasn't sure what to call. You would think it would be ugly, but actually it was quite beautiful. By then it was time to meet the parental units at Ollivanders. 

"Hi kids!" Mrs. Youngblood yelled as soon as she saw them, "Did you get everything?"

"Yep, and, and, yep!" Jennifer yelled. The others were trying to keep up with her, she was so excited she was running faster than Joseph, and that's something.

"Can we get our wands now? Can we can we can we?" Morgan asked.

"Well that is what we're at Ollivanders for, now isn't it?" Megan answered.

"Well, I was just asking," Morgan said.

"Well, it was a stupid thing to ask!" Megan said. 

"Hey mom, look at my thingamajig I got!" Jennifer interrupted. She held up her half cat, half owl mabob.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer said. 

"Didn't they tell you what kind of animal it was?" Mrs. Brightt asked.

"I don't think they knew what it was," Joseph said.

"I'm going to name it Karrots, with a k," Jennifer said.

"Karrots?" Lori asked.

"Mm hmm, lovely name don't you think. Suits her perfectly," Jennifer said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Alicia asked.

"Because," Jennifer said.

"Because why?" Morgan asked.

"Because because," Jennifer said.

"Because because w-" Morgan almost said, but she was interrupted by Megan.

"Can we get our wands now?" she asked.

"Yes, come on lets go," Jennifer said. They walked into Ollivanders where Mr. Ollivanders greeted them. (A/n: makes since don't it?) 

"Ah, a big group, who is going first?" he asked.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" Megan said waving her hand as high as she could, and that was only a little over everyone else's heads.

"Alright. I'll have the tape measure all of you," with that several silver measuring tapes flew over and began their jobs. After all the measurements were taken Mr. Ollivanders turned towards Megan.

"I believe you wanted to go first," he said. She nodded. He began to search the shelves. Finally he pulled one out. 

"Here we are, birch wood, wavy, hair of a unicorn, good for Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said handing it to Megan. She swished it through the air, nothing happened.

"No? Well how about this one. Oak, flexible, dragon's heartstring, and great for Transfiguration, oh, and it's pink. You see we don't usually paint our wands," he said, showing it to her. She took it, and swished. Orange stars shot out of one end.

"Wow," Megan said. She paid, and the next person came forward, in this case, Morgan. Mr. Ollivanders pulled a rather long case from the shelf.

"Pine, swishy, a unicorn's hair, and wonderful for Charms," he said as he gave it to her. She swished it and made a rainbow appear.

"Ooh, pretty, do it again Morgan," Jennifer said. Morgan paid and Joseph came up. Mr. Ollivanders chose another box.

"Dogwood, phoenix tail feather, stretchy, perfect for Transfiguration," he handed Joseph the wand. He flicked it. Nothing happened. Several more wands went through the same procedure.

"You're a tough one. No matter, we'll find you something," Mr. Ollivanders said. This time he pulled a shorter box out.

"Birch, won't bend at all, phoenix tail feather," as he handed the box to Joseph. He flicked it, and this time a few golden shapes shot out that looked oddly like locks.

"Certainly took you long enough," Lori murmured. Joseph paid and Lori went up. It took her three tries, but she finally found one that sprayed confetti. Elm, bendy, a unicorn's hair and perfect for DADA. Next was Alicia.

"Let's see, I have the perfect one for you," Ollivanders said. He pulled a medium sized box from the shelf and handed it over to Alicia.

"Dogwood, snappy, and dragon's heartstring," he said. She pulled it out and rotated it in a circle. Several hearts shot out the end. She paid, and Jennifer came up. Several different wands were tried. None worked. Half the shop was off the shelves and they still hadn't found one that worked.

"Perhaps, yes, yes, that just might work," Ollivanders said to himself. He pulled a box down; it had layers of dust on top of it.

"Spruce, stretchy, and phoenix tail feather," he said as he offered it to her. With a flick and a swish butterflies flew out of the wand and one by one popped a disappearance. She paid, and walked where her friends were standing. They were leaving when Mr. Ollivanders said:

"It's very unusual that you six should choose those wands." Jennifer turned around.

"Why?" she asked.

"All six of them are Naturalls," he replied.

"What?" Lori asked.

"Naturalls. They are specially made wands. There are seven in all, these are the last six," he said pointing at the wands they had purchased.

"So what does that mean?" Joseph asked.

"You see, each wand has a special power. All are equally powerful, but together they can defeat most anything," he said, sounding very mysterious.

"Well who did the seventh wand go to?" Morgan asked.

"It's not my place to say that," he said.

"Come on guys, we have to get back to the Leaky Caldron," Mrs. Cherry said as she herded them out of the building. When they were in the street and the adults were some ways behind them Jennifer began.

"As soon as we get to Hogwarts we have to find out more about these wands. In the mean time let's learn some spells," then they all ran back to the Leaky Caldron.

And so they ended up with all their school supplies, without any injuries, and even found out something really weird about their wands. The day ended perfectly.

A/n: well here's the 3rd chapter. It took FOREVER!!!! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!


	4. Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

Disclaimer: nothin, notta, goose egg.

A/n: ok, guess what! This story might actually have a plot!!!!! So I'm real happy bout that, oh, and I changed the first chapter to say that harry would be in his 4th year instead of 3rd, I did some math, which totally confused me, but I'm gonna stick with 4th year. So just deal with it, well I hope you like it!!!!!!!

Do you realize how slowly two weeks can pass? Well, let's put it this way. To Jennifer, Morgan, and Megan it seemed like it took millions of years. To Joseph, Alicia, and Lori it seemed like, well, two weeks.

"YES! Tomorrow, tomorrow, we, are, leaving!" Jennifer half sang, half spoke, carrying out the last word. Then she started jumping up and down, waving her hands around like an idiot.

"Jennifer!" no answer, "JENNIFER!" Megan yelled. Jennifer stopped.

"Sorry," she said looking down at the floor, using her fake I-am-so-ashamed-of-myself face.

"Just go to sleep Jennifer," Lori said, half asleep. It was 11:00 p.m.

"Trying, definitely trying, but definitely not working," Jennifer said, fully charged. She was now lying in bed beside Morgan. (A/n: now for all you sickos out there they aren't Lesbos or anything, they just don't have enough beds for everyone to have their own.)

"I'm just going to sleep now, sleep, sleep," Jennifer said, and she seemed to actually, gasp, calm down. Key word: seemed. "Can't sleep, CAN'T SLEEP," she jumped up and started hyperventilating again.

"It is going to be a very, very long night," Joseph said, turning over to try and go asleep.

****

Joseph was right. It was a very long night.

Jennifer didn't go to sleep until four in the morning, and that was only because Morgan said she'd buy her a chocolate bar the next day on the train. Then Lori was awake so she got hyper and they couldn't get her to go to sleep until five. Then they had to get up at seven. You do the math.

Needless to say all of them were extremely grumpy the next morning. Well, all of them except Jennifer and Lori. They were perfectly happy, Jennifer a little more than Lori. Now let's take you to after breakfast in the van they rented to take them to Kings Cross.

"Will you please, please, shut-up," Joseph said to Jennifer and Lori. They had been singing, The Wheels on the Bus Go Round And Round. They looked at each other evilly.

"Hmm, we'll consider it," Jennifer said. They looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Considered it, and our answer is… no," Lori said. They started singing again.

"It is going to be a long ride," Megan said. Alicia and Morgan nodded while Joseph put his hands over his ears.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" he cried.

****

Megan was right. It was a very long ride.

Jennifer and Lori finally shut-up, after being promised another chocolate bar from Morgan that made them shut-up pretty quick. Then everyone else fell asleep, except for Jennifer and Lori who were planning what to do on the train.

"Yeah, yeah, and then we can, we can," Jennifer said thinking hard about what they could do.

"We're there kids!" Mrs. Thompson said as they pulled to a stop outside Kings Cross.

"We're here?" Jennifer yelled.

"We're here!" Morgan said, waking up.

"Aaagh! We're here!" Megan said, also getting up.

"Oh, sh-" Lori almost said, but she remembered the parents were in the car just in time. She smiled. "I mean, oh so we are," she said, still smiling. They all got out of the car and ran into the station.

"Ok, we'll get the bags," Mrs./Dr. Cherry called. The kids were already out of earshot by then. They ran straight to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. 

"I guess we have to wait for the 'rents," Jennifer said sadly. 

"Yeah, they do have our bags," Morgan said.

"And our animals," Megan said.

"You know, Aristotle has the strangest eyes," Alicia said thoughtfully.

"Whatcha mean?" Lori asked.

"They're purple," Alicia said.

"Purple?" Joseph asked.

"Yep, strange isn't it," Alicia said. The others nodded. Just then the adults came into view pushing the kids' trolleys.

"Well, ya'll show us on the train," Mrs. Yates said.

"Through the barrier!" Jennifer shouted. She now had her trolley that she had gotten from her mother, and led the way through.

Right through to Platform 9 and three-quarters.

"We're here!" breathed Megan. She smiled a truly contagious smile that everybody caught, even Lori and Joseph. The adults joined them a moment later.

"We'll go find a compartment, then we'll come back and say goodbye," Alicia said. They headed off towards the train. After searching for quite a while they found an empty compartment into which they put their luggage and pets. Then they headed back to their parents. When they reached them they each went to their own mothers and said their good-byes.

"Bye mom, I'll owl you, or actually, cat/owl you when we get there, and well after we have the feast and all," Jennifer said, hugging her mother.

"I'll miss you, and so will Daddy, and Jessica, Jo, and Jewel," her mother said, tears in her eyes. After all, she wouldn't see her little girl until summer. Meanwhile…

"I'll miss you mom," Megan said, also hugging her mother.

"Me to Meg. But I know you won't miss your sisters," Mrs. Brightt said, smiling with tears in her eyes. Meanwhile…

"Guess I won't see you till summer," Lori said to her mother, which was really her stepmother with whom she didn't usually get along with.

"Yep, and I better not get any notes from the Headmaster that you're a problem child," Mrs. Yates said.

"That was so second grade," Lori said. Meanwhile…

"Bye mom. Make sure Eleanor doesn't kill Tiger," Morgan said.

"Of course not. Bye sweet heart," her mother replied. Meanwhile…

"Behave yourself," Mrs. Youngblood.

"I know, can I go now?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, and remember to be nice," Mrs. Youngblood said as he turned to leave. Their parents turned back to the barrier, entering their world again. The kids turned towards the train.

"Guys," Jennifer, said, actually being serious, "This is it. We're witches and a wizard. This is our world. Let's rock it!" 

"Yeah!" they chorused. Then they ran onto the train. When they reached their compartment Jennifer let down the window.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked. Jennifer turned towards her.

"Nothing," and with that she turned towards the window again.

"GOODBYE!" she yelled as loud as she possibly could, and they were all sure their parents had heard it.

****

A/n: well here's the fourth chapter. I was going to include the entire train ride, but I wanted to get another chapter up, so I did this. Oh, and sorry for the end, I was getting kinda sentimental, but hey, they were leaving their parents for an entire year. Plus, you can't expect me to write chaos ALL the time. I have to make it slightly serious. R/r, please!!!!!!


	5. The Train Ride

            A/n: here's the next ch. Sorry it took so long I'll start on the next one soon though. Oh, and by the way, I found out that Harry graduated from Hogwarts in '98, so I totally have to take him, and Ginny, and Draco out of the story, so pay no attention to those other notes that say that he's in it cause he's not. Anyway on with the story…

Disclaimer: I own the owls and the cats, and Jennifer, Megan, Morgan, Alicia, Lori, and Joseph own themselves, anything from the hp books belong to jk rolling.

"One bottle of coke on the wall, one bottle of coke! Take one down pass it around, no more bottles of coke on the wall!" finished Jennifer, backed up by Megan and Morgan.

            "Thank the lord and hallelujah!" Lori said.

            "Amen to that," Alicia replied. Joseph took the cotton balls out of his ears.

            "Is it over?" he asked. Lori and Alicia nodded.

            "What should we sing now?" Morgan asked, ignorant to the other three people.

            "Nothing! I have a way better idea!" Megan said.

            "What?" Jennifer yelled. Megan grinned evilly.

            "Let's go exploring!" she cried.

            "Yeah!" Jennifer yelled.

            "Yeah," Moran agreed. They looked at the other three. The other three in turn, looked at them.

            "I don't know," Joseph began.

            "You did put us through forty-five minutes of that song," Lori said.

            "True and we should get to pick what to do next," Alicia said. Jennifer put on her puppy dog look, and walked to their side of the compartment.

            "Pwetty, pwetty pewees?" she asked. She was right in front of Joseph, on her knees. 

            "Yeah, pwetty pwetty pewees?" Morgan and Megan said together. Jennifer stood up and walked back over to Megan and Morgan.

            "Huddle," she said. They stayed there for a few minutes. Then she turned around again, smiling. Morgan and Megan stood slightly behind her on either side.

            "If you don't come exploring with us, we'll sing 'This is the song that never ends' and 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

            "We'll come, we'll come, just don't sing!" Joseph said.

            "Great! Let's go!" Jennifer said leading them out in the hallway. Unfortunately, the rest of them came tumbling out, and they ended up in a heap in the very narrow hallway of the train.

            "Ow! Somebody is sitting on my leg!" Morgan complained.

            "Well somebody's sitting on my head!" Jennifer retaliated.

            "O, that's me, sorry Jenn," Megan said.

            "To get out of this situation, the people on top are going to have to get up," Alicia said. After a few minutes' work they all finally stood on their on feet.

            "That is much better," Lori said.

            "Where are we gonna go first?" Alicia asked.

            "How about, across the hall!" Jennifer said.

            "Yeah," Megan and Morgan agreed. Jennifer walked over and knocked on the door. They heard someone stand up and walk towards the door. Then the door slid open to reveal a red-haired girl who looked ten years old.

            "Yes?" she asked.

            "We decided to go visit with other folks, and this was our first choice. You look kind of familiar," Jennifer said all in one breathe. Megan stepped forward.

            "CALLIE!" she said. Jennifer and Morgan looked at Megan, and then at Callie.

            "Oh my gosh! Jennifer! Megan! Morgan! Lori! Alicia! Joseph! I can't believe it! You're all witches and wizards!" she cried. Callie was a year older than them, she had gone to their elementary school and she was friends with all of them, especially Jennifer.

            "Callie, is it really you?" Morgan asked. The older girl nodded.

            "Breath in, breath out, breath in," Jennifer said to herself.

            "Uh-oh, I smell a mental break down coming on," Lori said to Joseph and Alicia.

            "Is Chandler hear?" Megan asked.

            "Yes, it's so great that you all will be here," Chandler said as she came up from behind Callie.

            "Of course it is!" Jennifer said pushing the other two out of the way and plopping down in the compartment.       

"I suppose you guys remember Jennifer?" Alicia asked.

            "Well duh, who could ever forget hyper-active, always insane, completely, absolutely, totally of her rocker, Jennifer?" Callie asked. Jennifer smiled.

            "No one," Alicia agreed. 

            "Hey, you guys know that Harry Potter has already graduated don't you?" Chandler questioned.

            "He did?" Megan asked. They all held their breath for Jennifer's outburst about Harry Potter not being there but, it didn't come.

            "I had a feeling he had. Everybody was too happy for it to have been dark times with Voldemort rampaging around," Jennifer said calmly. 

            "So everything's fine now? No Voldemort, no scary stuff, everything is happy-go-lucky?" Lori asked. Callie shook her head.

            "Unfortunately not, evidently there's someone in the U.S. that's rising into power, but nobody knows much about her."     "Damn, one reign of terror ends and another begins," Lori complained.

            "Tell me about it," Joseph agreed.

            "Well, it's great seein' you guys again, see you at the Sorting," Megan said.

            "By the way, what house are you guys in?" Jennifer asked.

            "Ravenclaw, but I'm thinking you guys would be better in Gryffindor," Chandler said. The six eleven-year-olds pondered what she meant as they left.

            "Buh bye, Callie and Chandler," Lori said.

            "Bye, Callie, bye, Chandler" Alicia said.

            "Whatever."

            "See ya later."

            "Goodbye, see ya, adieu, au voire, audios, and bye." That was Jennifer. Then they left the compartment and headed down the train. As they walked they talked.

            "Now we'll never be able to see Harry, and Ron, and Hermione!" Jennifer whined.

            "Yeah, but I guess that's a good thing in a way…" Lori said. Jennifer turned to look at her.        

            "How so?" she asked.

            "You won't hyperventilate when you see him," Alicia pointed out. The rest nodded.

            "Well, that's good for _ya'll, but I suppose I'll just have to find another way to annoy ya!" Jennifer said looking happier._

            "We're looking forward to it," Joseph said sarcastically.

            "Let's go back to our compartment, we aren't going to find anyone else we know," Morgan said. The others agreed.

            When they were all settled again Jennifer said:

            "Let's see, what can we sing?" A look of horror spread onto Joseph's, Alicia's and Lori's faces, while those of delight came upon those of Morgan's and Megan's.

            "How about Private Andrew Malone" Megan offered.

            "I don't know it," Morgan said.

            "So just follow along with us," Jennifer said knowing it was going to sound terrible. And they started.

_I was just out of the service_

_Thumbin' through the classifieds_

_When an ad that said 'Old Chevy'_

_Somehow caught my eye_

_The lady didn't know the year _

_Or even if it ran_

_But I had that thousand dollars in my hand_

_It was way back in the corner of this old ramshackle barn_

_With thirty years of dust and dirt on that green army turf_

_And when she pulled the cover off_

_It took away my breath_

_What she called a Chevy _

_Was '66 corvette_

_I felt a little guilty as I counted out the bills_

_But what a thrill I got as I sat behind the wheel_

_I opened up the glove box _

_And that's when I found the note_

_The date was 1966 and this is what he wrote_

_My name is Private Andrew Malone_

_If you're readin' this then I didn't make it home_

_But for every dream that shatters_

_Another one comes true_

_This car was once a dream of mine _

_Now it belongs to you_

_Though you may take her and make her your own_

_You'll always be ridin' with Private Malone_

_It didn't take me long at all _

_I had her runnin' good_

_I loved to hear those horses thunder underneath her hood_

_I had her shinin' _

_Like diamond as I put the red top down_

_All the pretty girls would stop and stair as I drove her through town_

_The buttons on the radio didn't seem to work quite right_

_But it picked up that oldies show_

_Especially late at night_

_I'd get the feeling sometimes if I turned real quick I'd see_

_A soldier riddin' in the shotgun_

_The seat right next to me_

_It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone_

_Who fought for his country and never made it home_

_But for every dream that shatters another one comes true_

_This car was once a dream of his _

_Back when it was knew_

_He told me to take her and make her my own_

_And I was proud to be ridin' with Private Malone_

_Well one night it was rainin' hard_

_I took a curb to fast_

_I still don't remember too much_

_About that fiery crash_

_But someone said they thought they saw a soldier pull me out_

_They didn't get his name_

_But I know without a doubt_

_It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone_

_Who fought for his country and never made it home_

_But for every dream that shatters_

_Another one comes true_

_This care was once a dream of his _

_Back when it was knew_

_I know I wouldn't be here if he hadn't tagged along_

_Oh, thank God I was ridin' with Private Malone_

            With that they finished. Alicia clapped a sarcastic clap.

            "Well thank you for that wonderful performance," Lori said sarcastically. Jennifer smiled.

            "What torture shall we put them into now?" she asked her two companions.

            "How about that Complicated song you made me sing in that video?" Morgan asked.

            "Yeah, do you know it, Megan?" Jennifer asked.

            "Nope," she said shaking her head.

            "Great," Jennifer's grin got bigger, "Just follow along like Morgan did."

            "Are we gonna have to listen to ya'll sing the entire trip?" Joseph asked.

            "Yep," Megan said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out cotton balls.

            "Good thing I saved these," he said as he placed them in his ears. Then they started to sing:

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel_

_Is written all over my face_

_When you walk into the room_

_I wanna find a hiding place_

_We used to laugh _

_We used to hug_

_The way that old friends do_

_But know I smile at a touch of your hand _

_Just makes me come unglued_

_It's such a contradiction_

_Do I lie or tell the truth?_

_Is it fact or fiction?_

_Oh the way I feel for you_

_Is so complicated_

_So frustrated_

_I wanna hold you close_

_I wanna push you away_

_I wanna make you go_

_I wanna make you stay_

_Should I say it?_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh, I want you to know_

_But then again I don't_

_It's so complicated_

_Just when I think_

_I'm under control; I think I finally got a grip_

_Another friend tells me that_

_My name is always on your lips_

_They say I'm more than just a friend_

_They say I must be blind_

_Well I'll admit that I've seen you watch me_

_From the corner of your eye_

_Oh it's so confusing_

_I wish you'd just confess_

_I think of what I'd be losing_

_If your answer wasn't yes_

_It's so complicated_

_So frustrated_

_I wanna hold you close _

_I wanna push you away_

_I wanna make you go_

_I wanna make you stay_

_Should I say it?_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh I want you to know_

_But then again I don't_

_It's so complicated_

_I hate it_

_Cause I've waited so long _

_For someone like you_

_Oh what do I do?_

_Should I say it?_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh I want you to know_

_But then again I don't_

_It's so complicated_

            "Now will you stop singing?" Lori asked as they finished.

            "But there's nothing else to do," Morgan complained.

            "You could fall asleep," Alicia offered.

            "Like Joseph," Jennifer said. She always seemed to know what he was doing and where he was, after all, he is her boyfriend.

            "Wait! I know what we could do, besides sing," Megan said suddenly.

            "What?" Jennifer and Morgan asked at the same time.

            "Read!" she exclaimed. Alicia rolled her eyes.

            "You know they would pick stickin' their noses in books rather than anything else," she said to Lori who nodded in agreement. The three pulled out their books. Morgan had _The Count of Monte Cristo that Jennifer had recommended to her. Megan had __Pride and Prejudice that Jennifer had recommended to her. Jennifer had __The Three Musketeers and she was the first to read it. (She's probably gonna loan it to one of the others when she finishes.) So they settled in, and read all the rest of the way._

NOT!!!!!!

            They read for about an hour and then they got tired of that. We're talkin' very small attention spans here.

            "I'm hungry!" Jennifer whined.

            "Me too," Megan whined.

            "Me three!" Lori whined.          

            "When does that freakin' witch get here?" Jennifer asked. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alicia opened it. It was the witch with the cart of food.

            "Look, right there, it's a mirable!" Jennifer said as she hopped up and ran over to the witch. She took out her purse of galleons, sickles and knuts. 

"Hmm, what to get what to get?" she wondered out loud. Then she picked up several Chocolate Frogs and two bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and paid the lady. Then Megan and Lori got their food and sat down spreading all their stuff on one side of the compartment. You'd be amazed at how fast five girls can eat junk food. Joseph, for some very strange reason, doesn't eat chocolate and candy and stuff. Morgan tried a little of all of it and decided that she like Chocolate Frogs and the Pumpkin Pasties.

            "I feel fat," Jennifer said.

            "So do I," Megan said.

            "What are we gonna do now?" Morgan asked. Jennifer picked up her book again.

            "I'm gonna read," she said. Megan and Morgan did likewise. We'll leave them to their books and visit with Lori, Alicia, and Joseph.

            "I wonder what Hogwarts will be like," Alicia said thoughtfully.

            "Yeah, will the teachers be cool and fun to annoy, or boring and give way too many detentions?" Lori said.

            "It would be cool to have a detention, though. It is a boarding school, our parents would never have to know," Joseph said.

            "Plus, it wouldn't matter cause it'd already be over with," Lori added.

            "I still don't want a detention, if my mom found out I'd be dead, even if it was already over," Alicia said. She was an only child and her mom was slightly over protective.

            "They will certainly never get a detention, they read way too much," Lori said indicating Megan, Morgan and Jennifer, "And their teachers' pets." Jennifer caught that part.

            "Are not."

            "Are too."

            "Are not."

            "Are too."

            "Well, at least my teachers like me, plus, Mr. Jones liked you last year." Then she went back to reading.

            "She has a point," Alicia said.

            "Oh yes, she's so pointy," Lori said. Jennifer heard that one too.

            "Well at least I can make my point. You sometimes have trouble doing so," she said.

            "Shut-up," Lori said.

            "Why should I?" Jennifer asked.

            "Because," Lori said, without realizing what she had got herself into. Megan and Morgan looked up from their books now. Jennifer grinned.

            "Because why?"

            "I am not playing that with you," Lori said now realizing what she had done.

            "Well then, why'd you say 'Because'?" Jennifer asked.

            "Be- I just forgot," Lori said, stopping herself just in time. Jennifer stuck her tong out, Lori did too. Then Jennifer looked at her watch.

            "We should probably change into our robes soon, it's gettin' late," she said. Joseph left the compartment while the girls changed in it. He returned soon and they had just got settled again when the train came to a halt. They piled out of the compartment and headed off the train.

            "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" an extremely large man called.

            "It's Hagrid!" Morgan said excitedly. They ran over to him as he led them to the lake.

            "Three to a boat," he said. Megan, Morgan and Jennifer climbed into one boat, and Alicia, Lori and Joseph climbed into another. Off they went through the lake. Jennifer started to get really, really excited.

            "We're almost there!" she said. They passed under the curtain of ivy and the boats came to a halt. Hagrid then led them to the front steps where he knocked on the front door.

            "It's Hogwarts!" Jennifer whispered in awe, only loud enough for her friends to hear. They looked up at the huge castle and realized that their lives would never be the same.

A/n: Touching ending, I love those; I hope that was enough chaos for one chapter. I'll start work on the next one soon and hopefully it won't take as long as this one. It might take longer cause I'm not sure what their gonna do in the next chapter. So while you're waiting for the next chapter you can read my other two fics Shiver and THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL k? k. And now for the thank yous:

Monika (just review that's all I wanted) Karly; morgaine (gosh you guys are SO supportive) SunshineRayz356; Mab (snape better watch out!) angelartec; sugar; and Satans Little Princess. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter~

Beauty Full


	6. Arriving at Hogwarts

A/n: hope you like the ch. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.'s stuff, nor do I own the six main characters, I do own their pets, however.

Professor McGonagall came to the door as Hagrid knocked. Jennifer squealed.

            "Professor McGonagall!" she said. McGonagall looked a little startled that this first year would know her name.

            "Yes?" she asked looking confused. Jennifer turned towards Megan and Morgan, and then turned back to McGonagall.

            "Nothing, nothing at all. Go on, what is it you say?" she commented casually. McGonagall just shook her head and continued.

            "Follow me," she said and then turned around and started walking down the hallway. As the six entered they looked all around them.

            "It's so, big," Alicia said as she looked up and turned around at the same time.

            "Come on, we got to hurry and catch up with the others," Jennifer said. They all walked extremely fast down the hallway until they were right behind Professor McGonagall. She stopped abruptly, so abruptly that they almost ran into her.

            "You are about to be sorted into your Hogwarts house," she said, "There are four houses to be put into: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now follow me." Then she turned again and walked into the huge doors that led to Great Hall.

            "Whoa, this place is so cool!" Morgan said as they entered. She was looking at the ceiling in awe. Megan, who was behind Morgan, pushed her into Jennifer.

            "Watch it!" Jennifer murmured.

            "Megan pushed me!" Morgan whined.

            "Morgan wouldn't walk!" Megan hissed. Jennifer shook her head.

            "Just shut-up," she said. By then they had reached the front of the hall where the Sorting Hat was. McGonagall pulled out the list of students and began to read.

            "Adams, Ryan."

            "Ravenclaw!"

            "Brightt, Megan." All six held their breathe as Megan sat down, they all wanted to get into Gryffindor. After a few moments the hat shouted:

            "Gryffindor!" They all sighed as Megan hopped off and ran to the table of cheering Gryffindors.

            "Brocklehurst, Flora."

            "Hufflepuff!"

            "Carr, Robert."

            "Slytherin!"

            "Cherry, Morgan." Again they all held their breath as Morgan placed the hat on her head. A moment of silence and:

            "Gryffindor!" Morgan ran over to where Megan was sitting. Some more names where called. Another Gryffindor, a Slytherin, two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff, then the hat called out Alicia's name. Once again they all held their breath. After a few minutes the hat called out:

            "Gryffindor!" 

Lots more names were called… yada yada, yada… and then Jennifer's name was yelled throughout the Hall. She skipped over to the stool and put the hat on her head. A few minutes and…

            "Gryffindor!" 

            She jumped off the stool and ran over to Megan, Alicia and Morgan. More names, then Lori's name was called. She walked calmly over to the hat and placed it on her head. It took its merry little time deciding her house; she must have been there for about five minutes! Finally it called…

            "Gryffindor!" 

            Lori walked down to where the rest of her friends were, they were jumping for joy, excluding Alicia, and she was, well, she was Lori. Ahem… Anyways…

            "Youngblood, Joseph," the Professor called. He walked over to the hat and set it on his head. One minute past… two minutes past… three minutes… four minutes… five minutes… six minutes… seven minutes… eight minutes… nine minutes… ten minutes… eleven minutes… finally McGonagall looked under the hat, said something to the both of them and then set it back down on Joseph's head.

            "Gryffindor!" it called. And that was the end of the sorting. McGonagall rolled up the parchment as Joseph came and sat beside Jennifer. Then Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet.

            "First of all, the Forbidden Forest is, as it always is, forbidden. Second, this year we have six students from the United States of America. It's an experiment we're doing to see if exchange students are a good idea. Now feast!" he said and then sat down. Jennifer started to sling her hands around in excitement.

            "He was talking about us! Us, us and us!!!!" she said enthusiastically.

            "We know Jennifer, but no one else knows that," Lori said. Megan spoke up.

            "They will when they hear us talking," she said. It was true; they all had country accents, even Morgan. She had moved to Lawrenceville from Canada, but she had adapted some country dialect.

            "Food!" Jennifer said as she looked at the once empty golden bowls and platters and goblets. Then they all stuffed themselves.

            "I feel fat again," Jennifer complained as she put down her fork.

            "Well, maybe you shouldn't have had seconds of everything," Alicia commented. Jennifer shook her head.

            "I didn't have seconds of _everything, just the things I liked," she said._

            "Whatever. When do we get to go to the Common Room?" Megan asked. Jennifer shrugged. Just then Dumbledore stood again.

            "I believe you all have stuffed yourselves quite well, and now it is time for bed," he said. The prefects and the Head boy and girl stood and got everybody to go to the Common Room.

            As they were being pushed and shoved Jennifer turned to Megan.

            "Why does that always happen when we ask a question?" she asked. Megan shrugged.

            "Luck?" she guessed. They continued to follow everybody down the hall to the picture of the Fat Lady.

            "Look guys, it's the Fat Lady!" Jennifer said. Lori 'ooh'-ed and Joseph 'awe'-d.

            "Very funny," Morgan said.

            "Password?" the picture asked as the prefect came before it.

            "Hugg-led," he said. She swung aside and allowed them to enter. Jennifer started jumping up and down.

            "We're here, we're here, we're here!" she cried over and over again.

            "Jennifer, stop jumping, we know we're here," Alicia said as one of the prefects led them to their dorm. It was at the very top of the tower and on the door on a shiny plaque were the words:

**_First Year Girls' Dorm_**

            "You guys, look! It's our very own dorm!" Morgan squealed. Lori opened the door and they all walked in. The room was decorated with scarlet and gold. There were five four-poster beds with scarlet hangings, and gold pillows and gold lining on the scarlet sheets and comforters. Each girl's stuff had been placed at the end of their beds, and their animals on top.

            "Karrots!" Jennifer cried as she ran towards her owl/cat. Her bed was placed right next to the balcony; they supposed their dorm was the only one with a balcony. She opened her pet's cage and let the lovely creature out. Karrots's silver eyes twinkled in the starlight.

            "Where's Chrystal?" Lori asked Megan whose bed was right next to hers. It was rather ironic to place those to next to each other.

            "In the Owlery most likely, I suppose they didn't know what to do with Karrots as she's not exactly an owl," Megan explained. Lori nodded.

            "Is that where they put Aristotle?" Alicia asked Morgan whose bed was next to hers.

            "Probably. Although, I think it would be better to keep both of them in here, that way Karrots will have someone to talk to besides Ivory and Ebony," she said as she picked up Ebony and began to stroke her.

            "That's a grand idea, Morgan," Jennifer said as she walked over to the other four with Karrots in her arms. Megan was now holding Ivory as well.

            "Shall we get them now?" Alicia asked. Jennifer's eyes lit up.

            "Let's!" she said. Lori smiled.

            "Isn't that against the rules?" she asked. Megan nodded.

            "Yep, but that's the best reason to do it," Morgan said. 

            "I'm up for it," Lori said, and it was obvious the others were too, except for Alicia.

            "I don't know you guys, what if we get caught, and get a detention?" she asked.

            "We won't get caught," said a surprisingly familiar voice.

            "Joseph! What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked. She was the only one facing the door.

            "I decided to be a friend and come and say good-night to you people when I heard talking about getting those owls. I had better be included," he said. The girls smiled.

            "State your reasons," Jennifer said.

            "One, I have an owl; two, you couldn't make it halfway without me," he said quite calmly.

            "They are good reasons…" Alicia said.

            "Yeah, and he is our friend…" Megan said.

            "Well of course he's coming, I just wanted to know if he had any other reasons," Jennifer said. So they prepared. They dug through their trunks, and Joseph went back to his room to dig through his. Finally they had all found some dark clothing to put on. When Joseph returned the girls pulled out some make-up and put dark marks under their eyes and Joseph's. They were all ready to go, except for one thing.

            "You guys, we don't know where the Owlery is," Morgan pointed out.

            "Never fear, Karrots is here," Jennifer said. The others looked at her puzzled.

            "So?" Lori said.

            "She can lead us. She'll be able to fly ahead of us and find it, and then she can come back to us and show us," she explained.

            "She's that smart?" Joseph asked. Karrots flew over to him with a look on her face as if to say, "Duh".

            "Ok, well it's the only plan we've got, so I guess we'll have to use it," Megan rationalized. Alicia nodded and they headed out. It had taken them roughly two hours to get ready, so by the time they entered the common room there were only a few older students sitting by the fire.

            The six kids walked quietly to the portrait hole. Jennifer moved it aside because she was in front with Karrots who was wise enough not to make a sound. One after the other they hopped out of the portrait, and, fortunately for them, the Fat Lady was already asleep.

            "Now Karrots," Jennifer said to her pet, "Fly to the Owlery and come back to show us the way."

            "And hurry," Alicia said nervously.

            "And quietly," Megan added.

            "Just let the freakin' thing go," Lori said. Jennifer whispered something about Karrots not being a 'thing' and then released her. Karrots's owlish wings made it easy for her to fly quietly.

            "Now we just have to wait?" Morgan asked. Jennifer nodded.

            "Great," Joseph whispered. However, Karrots was back in hardly any time at all. She hooted quietly to let them know that they should follow her, and then turned and flew a ways down the hallway where she stopped to let them catch up with her.

            They went in this manner for quite sometime, hardly daring to breathe, just in case there were a few teachers around. Surprisingly, they made it to the Owlery without being discovered. Joseph was the first to enter the Owlery, and as soon as he did his owl, Scere, flew straight to him.

            "Hello, Scere. Where's Chrystal and Aristotle?" he asked the great horned owl. Lori and Alicia entered at that time and, what with their names being called and their owners showing up, Chrystal and Aristotle flew to their respective owners. Megan, Morgan, and Jennifer then entered, not necessarily in that order.

            "Do you guys have your owls?" Megan asked impatiently. The three nodded.

            "Well, com on, I don't want to get caught out of bed on my first night at Hogwarts," Morgan hissed.

            "Where did Karrots go?" Alicia asked Jennifer. 

            "Oh, um, where did she go?" Jennifer said startled to find that her owl/cat was missing. Just then a small 'meow' issued from far up in the rafters of the Owlery.

            "Is that her?" Joseph asked. 

            "Yes," Jennifer replied exasperated, "Karrots get down here right now!" Another 'meow' and then a swish of wings was the response. Karrots then landed in Jennifer's arms.

            "Can we go now?" Alicia questioned.

            "Yes, come on," Jennifer said leading the way. She let Karrots fly ahead to show them the way back.

            They proceeded in the same way they had when they were coming. Everything was running smoothly, when a disastrous thing happened.

            Morgan, who was in the back, tripped over Megan, who was right in front of her, because Megan had stopped quite suddenly for she thought she saw a shadow ahead of them. Megan then fell and bumped Alicia, who was in front of her, who dropped Aristotle who flew and landed on Lori's head, which startled Chrystal who flew in a flurry in front of Joseph, who dropped Scere and tripped on the uneven floor which caused him to bump into Jennifer causing her to fall almost on top of Scere, who let out an awfully loud 'SQUAWK'. 

            And then they heard the footsteps.

            They all scrambled up as fast as they could, grabbed their pets, save Jennifer who couldn't get to Karrots, and ran into the classroom door that they had fallen in front of. They had just managed to scurry over to different sides of the classroom in the attempt of hiding in the darker areas, when the door opened and a man whom they had only read about, well most of them had only read about, stepped into the room.

            Professor Severus Snape.

            _We are so dead. Was the thought that flew through all of their minds._

            Snape began to walk around the room, and was almost to Alicia's hiding place when the man they were most unprepared to see walked in hurriedly behind Snape.

            Professor Albus Dumbledore.

            "Severus, I believe the potion you were working on is beginning to flow over and burn through the dungeon floor," the headmaster said. The six kids, even the ones who hadn't read the Harry Potter books, were in awe of the Professor. 

            Snape turned quickly on his heel and hurried out of the room with a breathless thanks to the headmaster.

            Dumbledore didn't hurry off immediately. He smiled as if he knew they were there, and then turned around calmly and left.

            "Is it safe, do you think?" Alicia asked no one in particular.

            "It's safe," Morgan answered her. The kids came out of their hiding spots with their pets and went back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as they could. There they woke the Fat Lady, who was too tired to ask questions, and climbed into the common room.

            "'Night, Joseph," the girls chorused as they went their separate ways. When the girls reached their dorm Jennifer was happy to see Karrots sitting patiently on her bed. Lori set Chrystal on one of her bed posts. Alicia did likewise. Megan and Morgan crawled into their beds where their cats were already sleeping peacefully. Jennifer, Lori, and Alicia followed suit. Before they all closed their eyes to sleep Jennifer spoke up:

            "We have got to do that again!"

A/n: another chapter finished. R/r please!!!!


	7. First Day at Hogwarts

A/n: here's the next ch.!!!! I'm quite satisfied with it, and I hope you like it too!

Disclaimer: I own Alicia, Jennifer, Lori, Megan, Morgan, Joseph, James, Michael, Kevin, George, Karrots, Ivory, Ebony, Chrystal, Aristotle, and Scere. Just about everything else is J.K.'s

Two of the five girls awoke the next morning to a chorus of not-so-lovely voices singing a made-up song. It went along the lines of "GET UP! It's time for school" with no tune. Lori and Alicia were the two who awoke to that sound, Megan, Morgan, and Jennifer supplied it. They stopped their supplies, however, when Lori woke up enough to throw a shoe at them.

            After they had showered and dressed and all that other good stuff, they headed down to the common room, where, upon not meeting Joseph, they headed to the Great Hall. It took them several minutes to actually start out for the Great Hall because they had to continue to turn back to get a forgotten item. As soon as they got to the hall they went to the Gryffindor table where they had no trouble at all spotting Joseph. 

            He was sitting with four other boys who must have been in his dorm.

            "Oh look! Joseph's made some cute little friends!" Lori said as she sat down.

            "What _are their names?" Alicia asked._

            "Oh my gosh! They're boys!" Jennifer cried out as she took her seat beside Morgan.

            "Nice deduction, Sherlock," Megan commented.

            "Oh my gosh! I'm Sherlock Holmes! I get to solve mysteries! Wait! Can I be Sherlockia Holmes instead?" Jennifer asked excitedly.

            "Shut-up," Megan replied.

            "Guys, these are my friends from the States," Joseph tried introducing the girls, but they took over.

            "Alicia."

            "Lori."

            "Megan."

            "Morgan."

            "Jennifer, a.k.a. Jennifer, a.k.a Jennifer!"

            "Really, all you have to do is _pretend that she's slightly normal and you'll be just fine," Joseph explained to them._

            "That is not a nice way to talk to your girlfriend," Morgan advised.

            "Yeah, I feel so disrespected," Jennifer said.

            "You should break-up with him," Lori told her. Jennifer shrugged.

            "Ok. Joseph, I'm no longer in relationship with you," Jennifer informed him.

            "Ok," he said.

            "I'll have Morgan draw up the engagement papers," Jennifer said. In fourth grade they had been married by Callie, who you met in the last chapter.

            "Alright," Joseph said.

            "I wasn't serious," Lori said. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

            "Of course you're not, you're Lori," she explained.

            "Wow, you guys aren't going out anymore," Morgan said. Megan nodded.

            "I guess not, as I did just break-up with him," Jennifer said rationally.

            "Anyway," Joseph changed the subject, "These guys names are Michael Childress, Kevin Herington, George Bennett, and James James." He pointed to them each in turn.

            "Your name is James James?" Alicia asked. James James shook his head.

            "No, James is my last name Kyle is my first name, and I don't have a middle name, so we substitute it for James. I like going by James James," he explained.

            "James James! That is like the coolest name!" Jennifer said.

            "Can we call you Jesse James?" Morgan asked.

            "No."

            "Can we call you Frank James?" Megan asked.

            "No."

            "Can we call you Colin Farrell?" Jennifer asked.

            "What?"

            "Nobody understands," Jennifer exclaimed.

            "Ok then…" Lori said slowly. 

            "It's nice to meet you," Alicia said politely.

            "Right, so when do we go to classes?" Megan questioned no one in particular. They didn't have time to answer because just then the times tables were passed around.

            "It happened again!" Jennifer said.

            "What happened?" Michael asked.

            "Megan asked a question, and, get this, it was answered!" Jennifer tried to explain, but it didn't work very well.

            "What she meant was," Megan explained for her, "every time one of us asks a question, whatever we're asking seems to happen."

            "Ok…" Kevin commented then the boys started talking about Quidditch and the girls about their lessons.

            "We've got Charms first," Morgan said peering at the slip of paper.

            "And then Transfiguration," Megan said.

            "And then Herbology," Jennifer said.

            "There are only three subjects?" Lori asked.

            "No, the rest are tomorrow," Alicia said.

            "We'd better get to Charms," Jennifer said looking at her watch.

            "But classes don't start until 8:30," Lori protested.

            "Yeah, and it is now 8:15," Jennifer defended.

            "Do you really think it will take us fifteen minutes to get to Charms?" Alicia asked.

            "It might, and I really don't wan to be late for our first day of classes," Morgan pointed out, so they finished breakfast and headed for Charms.

            They got directions from Nearly Headless Nick, after he had shown why he was nearly headless, and tried to follow them. However, they were very vague. 

            Twice they took a wrong turn, three times they had to stop because Jennifer kept talking to the pictures, once Megan got caught in a trick stair, and, being as short as she was, had her entire leg stuck in the stair. It took all four of them to pull her out, and when they finally did Alicia pointed out that they had five minutes to get there. They went as fast as they could, and made it, just in time, after trying to open a door that was really a wall.

            "Finally," Morgan sighed as she sat down. They were the first ones there, being two minutes early. Soon students began to fill in, and when it seemed like all of the class had settled in the professor appeared. Well not technically appeared, he just popped up from under his desk. The lecture that followed his popping up was, to say the least, very boring. However, he soon got to the point and told them that they would be working on a very simple charm today.

            "Wingardium Leviosa," is what he called it, and then told them to partner up. Jennifer and Lori ended up being partners. The ones who knew them knew this was not good. It proved to be true.

            After he put the feathers on their desks he went back to his and disappeared again. Megan and Morgan were working together and succeeded, on their first try, to get the feather about two centimeters off the ground. Alicia and Joseph, who were working together, didn't get it to move at all. Lori and Jennifer, well they weren't really trying to get it to float considering they were having a yelling match.

            "NO, L            ORI! YOU HAVE TO SAY THE SPELL WHILE PUTTING YOUR WAND OUT!" Jennifer screamed at the top of her lungs. They had been arguing about, well neither of them, or anyone else for that matter, knew _what they were arguing about, they merely knew that they were._

            "CHICKENS WILL NOT FLOAT IF YOU DO THAT!" Lori screamed. No one knew why she said chickens, except for her and Jennifer.

            "YES THEY WILL! AND COWS TOO," once again you would have had to have been there from the beginning.

            Lori, lowering her voice, calmly dared, "Then prove it."

            "I will," Jennifer returned. Pointing her wand at the feather she said the spell and watched it float in the air.

            "Ok, so the feather floats, we already knew that would happen, do something else," Lori demanded. Jennifer shrugged, pointed her wand at Lori, and before Lori knew what was happening, she was at the ceiling.

            "JENNIFER! I DID NOT MEAN ME!" she cried. Jennifer, looking up, replied,

            "Well, it worked didn't it?" 

            "Wingardium Leviosa!" Lori said waving her wand around at Jennifer. Soon they both sat at the top of the ceiling.

            "Wow, look, I can swim in the air," Jennifer said doing breast stroke around the room.

            "You are such an idiot," was Lori's comment. Below them a few students clapped as Jennifer completed a summersault.

            "That was a lovely demonstration of how powerful this Charm can be, however, you've taken this too far," the professor reprimanded them from his position behind his desk, "I would assign you detention, but, as it is the first day of school, and since that was a wonderful show, I will not." He then brought them back to the ground and soon afterwards the bell rang. They hurried to try and find Transfiguration. Before it had only been the girls, this time the boys were with them as well, which made it even harder because they all swore they knew the way. In the end, however, it was Alicia who got them there, just in time too.

            Professor McGonnagall gave them a really long lecture. Much longer than Professor Flitwick's, and somewhere in the middle Lori fell asleep, Jennifer tuned out, Megan and Morgan had a pencil fight, and Alicia made up a song. When she finally finished, and Lori woke up, after a warning from McGonnagall, she passed out the matches they were supposed to turn into needles. None of the other girls thought it safe to 1) give Lori a match to 2) turn into a needle. Alicia and Joseph were again partners, but Megan became Jennifer's partner and Morgan Lori's to avoid further arguments.

            The trouble began when Joseph accidentally missed the match and hit Alicia's quill, which turned into a small snake. It completely freaked Alicia out, and she was so angry she turned Joseph's quill into a rabbit. It was very good Transfiguration, which was the only reason both of them didn't get a detention. 

            After that excitement it was time for lunch. Jennifer had discovered a new word from some girls who were talking in front of them as they made their way to lunch: ravished. So now she was "ravished", and "ravishly" starved, and "ravishly purple". Don't ask about that last one. 

            They were getting used to the halls so it didn't take them that long to get to the Great Hall. All the Gryffindor first years sat at the end of the table. Of course there were only ten of them, so they didn't occupy that much space.

            "So Jennifer, what's it like to be magicked to the top of a classroom ceiling?" Michael asked her.

            "Well," she said slowly, "it was fun, and refreshing. Plus it reminded me of Mary Poppins when they all float to the ceiling to have tea because they laughed so much."

            "What about you, Lori?" Megan asked.

            "I thought it was really cool, until she," pointing at Jennifer, "joined me." Jennifer stuck her tongue out.

            "How did you turn Alicia's quill into a snake?" James asked Joseph. He shrugged.

            "I really don't know, it was kinda weird," he answered.

            "Well I know how I turned Joseph's quill into a rabbit, but I'm not going to tell you," Alicia said.

            "Do you think you could turn all the guys into some type of animal?" Morgan asked her. Alicia smiled.

            "Maybe," she answered. They continued to chat all through lunch, and when the bell rang made their way back to the Transfiguration room. When they got there they continued to try turning their matches into needles.

            Alicia and Joseph had succeeded awhile ago and were currently trying to change their parcels into something or other. Megan and Jennifer had finished as well and were just talking. Morgan and Lori finally completed when they got back. Idle hands are a devil's workshop.

            "What do you want to do?" Lori asked Morgan.

            "I guess we should change it back." Lori agreed, and so they did. It was a lot easier than changing it to a needle. They found it perfect, but they still had to see if it would light. Morgan struck it against her jeans that were under her robes and was watching the flame when Megan, who had been acting something out while in her chair fell off and hit Morgan. McGonnagall was going down the rows to make sure no one was goofing off. The match flew out of Morgan's hand and landed on the professor's hat. It caught fire.

            "Whoops," Morgan said. McGonnagall was trying to get the flame out. When she did she looked about ready to kill.

            "Det-" she began, but never finished because Jennifer, who had been looking out the window said,

            "Look professor, some kid is falling from five stories up…" she said. Professor McGonnagall hurried to the window, paled, and then ran out of the classroom. As soon as she was gone all the kids turned to look at Jennifer.

            "Thanks, Jenn," Morgan said.

            "Yeah, we almost got detention on our first day," Megan said.

            "Nice lie," Lori complimented.

            "Yes, it would have been wouldn't it?" Jennifer said, she was still watching the window, "Except there really is a kid falling out of the window five stories up."

*~!~*

            Professor McGonnagall had still not returned by the time the bell rang, so the kids picked up their stuff and went on to Herbology.

            When they arrived at green house one, Professor Sprout told them to all come in and find a partner. This time Morgan and Jennifer worked together, Lori and Alicia worked together, and Joseph and Megan worked together. Joseph would have worked with one of the guys every time they were suppose to get a partner, but they all seemed to know each other fairly well, and he didn't want to intrude.

            "Herbology is," the professor started, and that's where most of the class tuned out. They could already tell that it was to be another boring lecture. Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, but they seemed to have made boundaries where each house was allowed to wander.

            After completing her speech Professor Sprout passed out the plants they were to be working with, and then proceeded to walk up and down the rows.

            Everything was going very well, too well. Everyone was talking quietly or not at all. No spills, no outbursts, a perfectly normal class period. The professor was becoming suspicious. From what she heard of some of the students from the other professors she figured something would have happened by now. She began to let down her guard. That was a big mistake.

            It's not like Lori looked for trouble, trouble just happen to find her. She was carrying some water back to the work table, tripped, and spilled the water all over Megan. Megan screamed and poured her water down Lori's back. Then Jennifer decided it would be so awesome to have a water fight, so she threw water at Morgan, who ducked making it hit Joseph, etc.

            And so began the first water war Professor Sprout had seen in quite awhile. She was so shocked she couldn't even assign anyone a detention before the bell rang when they all ran out of the green house, soaking wet. It had been a very fun lesson.

*~!~*

            "It was not MY fault," Megan argued with Morgan. It was after dinner and Alicia, Lori, Jennifer, Joseph, Michael, James, Kevin, and George were all watching the two girls going at it in the girls' dorm.

            "It was so! If you hadn't have knocked me over then the match would not have left my hand," Morgan stated.

            "If you hadn't lit the match, it wouldn't matter if the match went flying or not," Megan pointed out.

            "Isn't the important thing here that you didn't get a detention?" Jennifer asked them.

            "I suppose, but then what are we suppose to argue about?" Morgan asked.

            "What are we going to do tonight?" Alicia asked.

            "I want to go to bed," Megan said. The other girls nodded, so the boys left and they all climbed into bed.

            "I hope every day is like that," Lori said. Then they all fell asleep.

            Well, all of them except Morgan. She kept hearing these voices inside her head. No, she was not mental, she really did hear voices. They were thoughts, and feelings. She wasn't sure what to make of them. Most of them were beginning to stop, but some were still going. After awhile she fell asleep, but as soon as she was asleep, Alicia awoke. She had just had the worst dream. All her friends were mad at each other; even she was mad at someone; only Jennifer was neutral. Then one of them had almost died, she couldn't remember who, but she did remember that horrible scream that had frightened her out of her sleep.

A/n: well hope you enjoyed the ch.!!!!!! So I finally got a plot for this thing, I'm really happy about that, and sorry bout the ending, it's a bit, well, weird…n e way REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Second Day at Hogwarts

            A/n: wow, I felt like I'd never finish ch and lookie here, it's finished!!!!! I hope ya'll like it, it's 8 pages, I'm so proud ^_^

            Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of J.K.'s characters or places, I though you people would've known this by now…

The next morning the girls followed the same procedure, except it took them a lot less time to get to the Great Hall, and they met Joseph, Kevin, James, Michael, and George in the common room.

            "Yesterday was fun, I wonder if today will be the same?" Megan wondered aloud.

            "I don't know, we've got Potions today," Jennifer pointed out.

            "What's wrong with Potions?" Kevin asked. This surprised the girls who had read the books.

            "You mean you've never heard about Professor Snape?" Morgan asked. Kevin and James shook their heads.

            "I have," Michael said. 

            "Me too," George replied.

            "Well how do you two know, and they don't?" Jennifer asked 

 "One of you is muggle born, and the other doesn't have an older sibling," Morgan said continuing to eat her breakfast.

"I'm muggle born," Kevin said.

"I'm an only child," James said. The others looked confusedly at Morgan, well except for Jennifer that is. She had learned, from personal experience, to expect things of this sort.

"How'd you know that, Morgan," Lori asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I dunno," she said.

"What lesson do we have first?" Megan asked after a short silence.

            "Ummm," Alicia looked down at her schedule, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

            "DADA! I wonder who the professor is this year," Michael said.

            "Hopefully somebody good," Jennifer said. The rest agreed. After finishing breakfast they hurried off to find the DADA classroom.

            "Are we there yet?" Lori asked in a very annoying voice.

            "NO," Joseph said, exasperated.

            "No need to yell, Joseph," Jennifer said absently. They had been wondering around the castle for quite some time. It was a good thing they had left breakfast thirty minutes before lessons started. Needless to say they had cautioned themselves. 

            "There it is," Kevin said, hurrying ahead. They all scurried into the classroom just as the bell rang.

            After about five minutes of students filtering in, a woman of about thirty-four came into the room. She had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

            "Good morning class. The seats you are sitting in will be your until the end of the school year, understood?" she asked. Her voice was medium, being able to get louder or softer whenever the need arises.

            They nodded.

            "Wonderful. Okay, well my name is Professor Harrison, and I suppose I will learn your names in just a moment," she said as she walked to her desk and extracted a slip of parchment. "Ah yes. Alright, when I call your name please answer here.  Bennett, George."

            "Here."

            "Benson, Bernard."

            "Present."

            "Brightt, Megan."

            "President George W. Bush."

            "From the States, eh? Anyway, Cherry, Morgan."

            "Here."

            "She's from Canada," Jennifer said.

            "Well thank you for that piece of trivia, back to roll call, Childress Michael."

            "Present."

            "Freeman, Rebecca."

            "Present."

            "George, Elizabeth."

            "Here."

            "Harris, Rachel."

            "Here."

            "Herington, Kevin."

            "Here."

            "Jackson, Kyle."

            "Here."

            "James, Kyle James. What do you go by?"

            "Present, and James. James James."

            "Not Kyle James," said Alicia.

            "Or Jesse James," said Megan.

            "Or Frank James," said Morgan.

            "Or Colin Farrell," Jennifer said sadly.

            "Just James James," Lori said.

            "Ok, anyway, Janet Johnson."

            "Here."

            "MacIntire, Alicia."

            "Present."

            "Ogleby, Fred."

            "Here."

            "O'Leary, Kelly."

            "Present."

            "Pierce, Mandy."

            "Here."

            "Thomas, Jennifer."

            "Well, I think I'm here, but I could be wrong, I mean, I might only be half here, or maybe not here at all, or maybe I am here, but you're all just figments of my imagination."

            "Well, at least your body is present."

            "Yes, I suppose it is," Jennifer said looking down at herself.

            "Tiller, Aaron."

            "Here."

            "White, Raven."

            "Here."

            "Yates, Lori."

            "A present for everyone," Lori said happily.

            "And Youngblood, Joseph."

            "I am indeed here."

            "Well, now that that is done, let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" the professor said rather cheerily. "Now, do any of you have any questions about this class?" 

No one raised their hands; they all seemed to be in deep thought. Then Lori raised her hand. 

            "Yes, Lori, wasn't it?"

            "Yes, um, what exactly are the Dark Arts we will be trying to defend ourselves against?" Lori asked confidently.

            "Very good question, does anyone know the answer?" the professor asked looking around the room. A few Ravenclaws raised their hands. "Um, Kelly."

            "Aren't their creatures we'll learn about, like werewolves and vampires?" the girl called Kelly asked. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

            "Yes, but we won't get into those until 4th or 5th year. Anyone else," Professor Harrison said. The few Ravenclaws had lowered their hands, and now only one was raised. "Jennifer?"

            "Well, I realize that Lord Voldemort has been killed, but he can't have been the only powerful dark wizard out there, I mean, couldn't there be someone else?" Jennifer asked. She had been pondering over this every since Cally and Chandler had told them that Lord Voldemort had been killed.

            "That is just the question I have been waiting for. Yes, there is someone else, and I am required to tell you who that person is. However, because I'm just that type of tricky teacher, I'm assigning that as your first homework paper. Who is the new dark witch or wizard out there, and, if you can find it, why are they?" The lesson turned from that point to some of the magical beasts that the Ravenclaws had asked about. 

            Jennifer couldn't keep her mind on the lesson, nor could Alicia or Morgan. Their minds were busy else where.

*~!~*

            "I like that professor," Lori said as they made their way towards the dungeons for Potions.

            "Me too, but I  know I'm going to hate this one," Megan agreed.

            "I still don't get what's so terrible about Potions," James said.    

            "It's the professor. He hates Gryffindors, and all the other houses for that matter, except his own, Slytherin. Plus, Mitch says he's very greasy," Michael told James.

            "It's true," Jennifer agreed.

            "This must be it," Joseph said.

            "Yep," said Alicia as they walked in and took their seats. A dead silence came over the filled classroom as Professor Snape stood from his desk and lectured them for about fifteen minutes.

            "You will be assigned a partner. That person will be your partner in my class for the rest of the year. You had better get along. For the Gryffindors, Yates and Bennett, MacIntire and Herington, Brightt and James, Cherry and Youngblood, Thomas and Childress. For the Slytherins, Streneth and Pitman, Butler and Yin, Chapman and Starr, Davis and Snipes, and Able and Vladimier. Quickly find that person and get to work making the potion on page twelve." Then he turned around and sat down at his desk while the students scurried around trying to find their partners.

            "Jennifer," Lori hissed across the aisle. 

            "What?" Jennifer hissed back not looking up from her work.

            "I don't get this," Lori whispered.

            "Oh please," Jennifer looked at her, "You haven't even started, besides that's what your partner is for."

            Lori pouted, "So."

            "Is there a problem?" Professor Snape asked. He was now standing right in front of them.

            "Of course not," Lori said.

            "This little conversation will cost you five points each," Snape said.

            "Able and Vladimier were talking, why don't you take five points from them? I've heard you're very lenient with your house," Jennifer pointed out.

            "Are you, like, scared or something?" Lori asked.

            "Make that twenty points, and get back to work," the professor said, then went back to his desk. 

Lori was quiet, for a while at least. As it got nearer to lunch, Lori and George finished up their potion, leaving Lori nothing to do. Not five minutes later there came a small explosion from their table.

            "Miss Yates, what caused that explosion," Snape asked rather calmly.

            "Oh, that, I'm not sure, it just happened," she answered.

            "Ten points from Gryffindor," he said, and was about to go to his desk when Lori spoke up again.

            "Excuse me, but it was your own fault," she said.

            "How?" he asked turning around.

            "You should have had something for me to do, everyone knows the saying 'Idle hands are a devil's workshop'," she explained.

            "Five points from Gryffindor for talking back," the professor said, and he was about to go back to his desk again, when Jennifer asked,

            "Excuse me, but is there a rule on paper that says 'Thou shalt not talk back to thy teachers'? Because if there isn't…" Jennifer said, but was interrupted by Lori.

            "…then I shouldn't be charged with house points," Lori finished.

            "Detention," he said. Then the bell rang, everyone hurried off to lunch.

            "I can't believe you two got detention on your second day of school," Alicia said.

            "I know, I wonder what we're going to have to do," Jennifer said. They didn't have to wait very long. Professor Snape must have been very bored or very mad, because their detention slips were sent to them at lunch.

            "What does it say?" Morgan asked.

            "They are such idiots," Lori said.

            "It says that?" Megan asked.

            "No, it says we have to polish the trophies in the Trophy Room, without magic, tonight at eight," Jennifer said.

            "Why does that make them idiots?" Michael asked.

            "Just think about it, Jennifer and Lori stuck in a room full of heavy, breakable trophies, with something to polish them with, basically without supervision. Do you know what could happen?" Joseph asked.

            "Hey, you sent some very bad pictures over here," Lori said.

            "EW!!! Lori, you are so perverted, now I have pictures," Jennifer said.

            "Well I didn't mean it to be gross, I'm just saying, they'll probably end up with another detention, instead of learning a lesson or whatever," Joseph said.

            "Now that would be cool," Lori said.

            "Yeah, we could get an award for the most detentions received, in detention!" Jennifer said, ecstatic.

            "Sure, Jenn," Alicia said unbelievingly. The boys then went of in their own little conversation, about sports of course, magical and non alike. 

            "Lori, why don't you try to pretend Professor Snape's not there if you hate him so much," Morgan suggested. They had just listened to about five minutes of why, in Lori's words, Snape was a total b-a-s-t-a-r-d.

            "I just can't," Lori replied.

            "It's his nose isn't it? I find it very distracting as well," Jennifer said thoughtfully. After a few seconds they all began to laugh.

            "Jennifer, do you even know what you're saying sometimes?" Megan asked.

            "Well, to tell the truth…nope, I don't," Jennifer answered.

            "Come on, we've got to get back to class," Alicia said. They all stood and headed out of the Great Hall, none noticing that they had left one of their number behind with his own kind. It might have been the start of a series of very bad mistakes.

~*!*~

            "Thank the Lord that is over!" Lori said as they left the dungeons and headed for History of Magic.

            "Well, we've got another wonderful class coming up," Morgan said.

            "What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

            "We get a whole hour and a half of listenin' to Professor Binns," Jennifer explained.

            "Yep, I would say that History of Magic is, to say the least, the most boring class mentioned in the Harry Potter series," said Megan.

            "Oh joy," Lori said. 

When they arrived at the classroom they hurried to find a seat in the back. They were the first ones to arrive. They had left Joseph at the door of the dungeons talking with the other Gryffindor boys.

            "Oh this is cool! An empty classroom, not a teacher in sight, we could, like, jump out the window and nobody notice," Lori said.

            "We could, but considering what almost happened to that boy yesterday, I'm not up to it," Jennifer said looking out the window. Then the room began to fill up with students. 

Once everybody got there, Professor Binns entered the room through the chalkboard as usual. He then began his drawl that put just about everybody asleep.

            About thirty minutes into the droning a piece of ordinary notebook paper slipped on Jennifer's desk, so she knew it had to be one of her friends who had given it to her.

            _Hey Jennifer, this class is sooo boring! We really need a project or something to work on during this period, I don't think I can take another hour of this~_

_Morgan_

            Jennifer looked at Morgan, who mouthed 'write back'. Megan noticed the paper and took it from her before she could. She read it quickly and then scribbled something on it.

            **Good idea, Morgan. There is one glitch: what project could we work on?**

**Megan**

            Jennifer reclaimed the paper and wrote:

            **_Duh! We can start working on that thing for DADA! You know, who's the dark wizard and/or witch out there! Of course we couldn't start now, meet me in the library after dinner, and pass the note on~_**

**_Jennifer_**

            Jennifer then handed it to Megan, who nodded, and handed it back. Then she gave it to Morgan, who, in turn, gave it to Alicia and nodded. Alicia also nodded and passed it on to Lori, who, again nodded in agreement. Then Lori put something else on the paper and passed it down the line again. After reading it Alicia wrote something, Morgan did the same, as did Jennifer and Megan. Finally Jennifer took the paper one last time and scribbled a short note.

            **_It'll be perfect. We'll work on it in the library as well. We'd better keep it a secret tool~_**

**_Jennifer_**

****

****

            Once again the note was passed down their little row. It received an affirmative from all of them. They spent the rest of the class writing some more notes, and were greatly relieved when the bell rang for dinner.

            "Ok, did anybody actually here what that guy said?" George asked to nobody in particular. The Gryffindor first years were nearing the Great Hall in a large group, complaining about History of Magic.

            "I think he said something about a troll war or something," Jennifer replied.

            "Oh yeah, I think I heard something about that," Lori said. By now they had made it to the Great Hall and were seated at the Gryffindor table.

            "What were ya'll doing back their anyway?" Joseph asked. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

            "Oh, nothing really," Alicia said.

            "Yes you were. Every time I looked over there you were laughing," said James as he filled his plate.

            "We were just passing notes," Lori commented casually. The boy's looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything. The girls began to eat their food rather quickly.

            "Where's the fire?" Michael asked.

            "There's a fire?" Jennifer asked looking around.

            "Let me rephrase that, why are you eating so fast?" he questioned.

            "No time to talk," Morgan said as they finished and stood up.

            "Yeah, we've go to go, see ya'll in the common room later," Jennifer said as they turned their backs and headed out of the hall.

            "Hey, do any of you know where the library is?" Alicia asked.

            "Darn, I knew we were missing something," Megan complained.

            "I really don't feel like searching this place for a library," Lori said, "especially as Jennifer and I have a detention in an hour and a half."

            "Don't worry, I know where it is," Jennifer said, unphased by their complaining.

            "How?" Morgan asked her.

            "Yeah, how?" Megan repeated Morgan's question.

            "Last night I found it," Jennifer said casually.

            "What were you doing out at night?" Alicia asked.

            "I was trying to find the one-eyed witch, but stumbled across the library instead," Jennifer said patiently as she led them through the halls.

            "Anything else you wanna tell us?" Lori asked.

            "Yeah, I also found a way to find out who is that dark witch and/or wizard," Jennifer said. "Here we are." They stood in front of a pair of double doors. Jennifer opened them. Inside there were lots, and by lots I really do mean lots, of old, dusty books.

            "Wow," Morgan said.

            "Shh, Madam Pince will hear you, I tell you that woman has ears like an eagle," Jennifer said as she led them to a secluded corner.

            "What is that?" Lori asked in a whisper. She pointed to what resembled a Muggle computer, but it looked a little deformed. The monitor stuck out in odd angles, the mouse was dangling off the table it sat on, and the keyboard, well there was no keyboard.

            "Watch this," Jennifer said. She walked over to it, motioning her friends to sit down in the chairs around it, and pressed a small button at the bottom of the monitor.

            "Ow, watch it," the computer said. The other four girls almost fell out of their seats.

            "Well how else am I supposed to turn you on?" Jennifer asked it.

            "Oh, it's you again," the computer didn't seem thrilled.

            "Come on, you know you missed me, considering I'm the only  person to use you in, what was it, fifteen years?" Jennifer teased putting her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

            "Yes it was fifteen," the computer answered.

            "Alright, well guess what, Mike, I brought some friends, and we're here to do some real work," Jennifer told the computer, whose name must have been 'Mike'.

            "Really? Who are they?" 'Mike' seemed interested now. Jennifer motioned for all of them to approach the computer.

            "I'm Morgan."

            "Morgan, much better than Jennifer.." 

            "Whatever," Jennifer said.

            "I'm Megan."

            "Who else?" Mike asked.

            "Lori."

            "And Alicia."

            "So what do you wanna know?" Mike asked.

            "We wanna know who's the dark witch and/or wizard that is rising," Jennifer said.

            "Let me check my files," Mike said. Some funny sounds came from the computer, and then they stopped. "What country?"

            "I don't know, we just need to know who it is, not where," Jennifer said.

            "Wait, didn't Cally say on the train that there was someone in America?" Alicia asked.

            "Oh yeah," Morgan said.

            "America then?" Mike asked.

            "Yeah," Jennifer answered. A few minutes of strange sounds and then,

            "Here it is, the steadily rising dark, young witch, yes it is a witch, is a woman who goes by Catasra. She lives in the U.S., but is always traveling so the Ministry of Magic cannot catch her," Mike told them.

            "Well what's different between her and Voldemort?" Megan asked.

            "Here's where I found it all at, you guys, ahem, girls, can look through it," Mike said. They all gathered around the computer and began to read about this Catasra woman. A little while later Alicia pointed out to Lori and Jennifer that they had five minutes to get to the trophy room for their detention.

            "See ya," Jennifer said as they hurried out of the library. Once again they realized a very important minor detail.  

            "Where is the trophy room?"

            They searched for what seemed like forever, but was really only five minutes, and showed up just in time.

            "Alright, I think you know what to do," Snape said, "Clean all of them, and don't leave until you finish." Then he left. Jennifer looked at Lori.

            "Oh the harm we could cause," she said devilishly.

            "Could? More like will," Lori said. Jennifer ran over to the polish they were supposed to use.

            "Hey Lori, I have a great idea…" 

~*!*~

            When Jennifer and Lori returned to the common room it was around 12:30. They were covered in polish.

            "You guys smell like, ew, I don't even know," Alicia said. Jennifer and Lori just smiled.

            "Trophy polish," Jennifer supplied for her.

            "What did ya'll _do?" Morgan asked getting a good look at her friends._

            "Well, Jennifer had a brilliant idea," Lori said.

            "Professor Snape said to clean the trophies, he didn't say anything about leaving the room clean," Jennifer explained.

            "So we dumped all the polish on the floor and had a sliding contest, I won," Lori said.

            "And we got the trophies polished in the process," Jennifer said.

            "What state did you leave the trophy room in?" Megan asked.

            "Oh, well, let's put it this way, I feel really sorry for the person who steps in their tomorrow morning."

A/n: ok, I hope you enjoyed it, and I would like to thank all my reviewers, b/c they're sooo great! And I would like to remind one of my friends *coughPleasantlyPerfectcough*

to review. And everyone else out there who has just finished reading this, puh-lease review!!!!!~

Beauty Full


	9. Detentions, Pranks, and Paintings

A/n: Ok, the ninth ch. is here! And guess what! Its nine pages, isn't that sooo kewl! Ok, well I hope you enjoy it~

Disclaimer: I believe you guys know the drill…

Lori was, surprisingly, the first one up the next morning.

            "Come on, get up you guys, I wanna see who the first to go in the trophy room was!" she said extremely loud.

            "I'm up, I'm up," Jennifer said sitting up quickly. The others rose more slowly. All Alicia did was stand up and slept walked to the bathroom to take a shower. It was rather strange watching her pick her way through their messy dorm with her eyes shut. The others began to get ready as well.

            "Hey," Jennifer said turning to Morgan and Megan, "did ya'll find anything else about, um, oh, what was her name! Catasra, yeah, did ya'll find anything else about Catasra?" 

            "Well, not much," Megan said.

            "Yeah, it only said she was born in the southeastern part of the United States, and that she went to a small wizarding school nearby," Morgan told her.

            "It also said that she hadn't really killed very many people, only that where she went witches and wizards seemed to disappear along with her," Alicia said as she approached them.

            "Wait a minute," Lori said, "we live in the southeastern United States."

            "Congratulations, Lori, you know where we live," Jennifer said.

            "No, I mean, it said she attended a small wizarding school nearby, right," she asked looking at the rest of them.

            "So?" Morgan asked.

            "Well if we live in the same general area, then why didn't we get letters from there? I mean, it would have been a lot closer than Hogwarts," Lori explained. The others were speechless. Why was that anyway?

            "Maybe it's one of those things that we'll 'understand when we're older'," Jennifer said. The others shrugged and they headed down to the common room.

~*!*~

            All chatter stopped as Professor Snape entered the Great Hall and screamed,

            "Yates and Thomas! DETENTION!" 

            Then he head to the teachers' table, slipping every which way as he approached it. When he had seated himself the hall burst into chatter about what had just happened. Lori, Jennifer, Alicia, Megan, and Morgan were all laughing hysterically.

            "It (laugh) was Snape (laugh)!" Lori said in between her fits of giggles. They were still laughing as they headed out of the Great Hall for Charms. The boys were giving them very strange looks.

            The rest of the day went smoothly.

            Ok, fine so maybe it didn't, but hey, it was worth a try.

            "NO MORGAN! YOU HAVE TO SWISH THE WAND LIKE THIS, AND CONCENTRATE VERY HARD! OH, WAIT, YOU'RE TOO BLONDE TO DO THAT!" Megan screamed at Morgan during Transfiguration.

            "I'M NOT EVEN BLONDE!" Morgan screamed back. They weren't really mad at each other, just having some fun, you know, a little ha ha ha. (a/n: ok, I had to put that in there, lol)

            "Miss Brightt and Miss Cherry, I expected a little more self control out of you two," Professor McGonnagall said, "You will be joining Miss Yates and Miss Thomas in detention." Then the bell rang for lunch.

            "Ok, Alicia, now we only have to get you a detention," Lori said. Alicia shook her head.

            "There is no way I am getting a detention."

~*!*~

            "I can't believe I got a detention, my mom is going to kill me," Alicia said that night as she entered the common room.

            "You got a detention?" Joseph asked. Alicia nodded numbly.

            "Filch was being completely unfair, you had every right to be owling your mom, he was just in a bad mood," Jennifer said. She took Alicia up to their dormitory to make sure she would be ok.

            "I have definitely had a bad influence on her," Lori said as she sat down on one of the squishy couches. Morgan and Megan sat down as well. All the boys were already there.

            "Do any of you know when we have flying lessons?" Megan asked.

            "Probably some time in November," Kevin said.

            "It's too bad we can't be on the team until next year," said James.

            "I know, what a bummer," Megan agreed.

            "Hey, you know they should have cheerleaders," Morgan said.

            "Why?" Megan asked.

            "Because, every sport needs cheerleaders," Morgan answered.

            "Baseball and softball don't," Lori pointed out.

            "That's not the point," Morgan said.

            "I thought it was," Kevin joined in.

            "Well it's not, the point was that Quidditch should have cheerleaders," Morgan said.

            "Well you can talk to McGonnagall about that one then," Megan told her. Just then Jennifer and Alicia came down the stairs.

            "I think I'm going to go to the library, I'll see you guys later," Jennifer said, and then she turned and walked out the portrait hole.

            "What's she going to do?" Joseph asked Alicia.

            "I don't know, she muttered something about how she almost forgot about the wands, and wanted to go research something," Alicia replied. The rest shrugged and they continued their conversation about Quidditch.

~*!*~

            "Well we must be going to our detention now," Alicia said. The girls stood up and headed for the dungeons where all their detentions were taking place. Jennifer was already there when they arrived. Unfortunately, so was Professor Snape.

            "Alright, tonight you will be cleaning the dungeons, and I'll be in the next room to monitor your actions," he looked pointedly at Lori and Jennifer, "You may leave when I say you can. Get to work." Then he went into his office.

            "I guess we have to use those," Morgan said pointing to a few buckets and mops and rags and such.

            "Guess so," Jennifer said. They began to scrub everything, every now and then breaking into an extremely quiet water war. They had been cleaning for about an hour when Megan, who was mopping, spoke up.

            "I have the best idea!"

            "What?" Jennifer asked getting up from scrubbing the floor.

            "Do ya'll remember that lovely little charm we learned today?" she asked.

            "You mean the one that dyes things?" Morgan asked. Megan nodded.

            "I've just thought of a perfect way to put it to use."

            "I get it, who will it fall on though?" Lori asked. She and Alicia moved to the front of the room where the rest of them were standing.

            "Snape, duh," Megan said.

            "I dunno, Megan, getting him once was risky, twice is even riskier. I think, even though it'd be great to get back at Snape, he is a professor, we should set our sights a little lower," Jennifer reasoned.

            "She's right," Alicia agreed.

            "Well then, who?" Megan asked.

            "What about that girl, oh what's her name?" Lori asked.

            "You mean the one that called us mudbloods today?" Morgan asked.

            "Yeah, her," Lori said.

            "Wasn't her name Able or something?" Alicia asked.

            "Danielle Able," Jennifer said.

            "Oh yeah, she'd be perfect, she loves her perfectly blonde hair," Megan said.

            "So how are we going to get this to work?" Lori asked.

            "Easy, we put a bucket in the rafters up there," here Megan pointed, "and we charm the soapy water in it, then we charm it to land exactly on her."

            "Simple as that," Jennifer agreed. They all smiled and put their plan into action.

            When they had finally finished they got Snape to inspect the room. Even he had to admit it was as good as it was going to get and allowed them to go.

            No one was up when they got back to the common room, so they headed up to their dorms.

            "Potions is going to be fun tomorrow," Megan said as climbed into bed. 

            "Yep," Morgan agreed. Four of the girls drifted into a seemingly peaceful sleep, Jennifer, on the other hand, went to the balcony with Karrots.

            "Ok, Karrots, the mysteries stand thus: Why were we accepted to Hogwarts, and not the school closer to us? And who is the person who has the seventh Naturall? And, what are you? I know there has to be tie between them all, I just don't know what." Then she went back inside and drifted into very confused slumber.

~*!*~

            The next morning in the Great Hall…

            "Jennifer, you seem very unlike yourself today," Lori said as she ate. Jennifer had barely said anything all morning. She had been the last one up as well, and if you knew Jennifer, you knew that she was a very early riser.

            "What'd ya mean?" she asked. She hadn't been eating much either, it was like she was in another world.

            "Well, you just seem sorta out of it today," Alicia said waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

            "It's nothing, really," she said unconvincingly, but her friends stopped bugging her about it. When breakfast was over and they were heading to DADA she began to cheer up a bit.

            "I hope we're the first to figure it out," she said.

            "What?" Morgan asked.

            "Duh, Catasra," Megan told her.

            "Oh yeah! I knew that."

            "Sure ya did, Morgan," Megan said skeptically.

            "You can be so blonde sometimes," Jennifer added.      

            "Yes, well, I'm not the only one good at that," Morgan replied. When they reached the DADA room, Professor Harrison was already there, but nobody else was, so they sat themselves in the front of the room. When the class had filed in the professor cleared her throat.

            "Alright, has anyone figured out who the arising witch and/or wizard is?" she asked them. She hadn't expected any of them to have found it so quickly and was about to say that that was fine, and if they hadn't found out by next lesson she would tell them, when five hands in the front row raised.

            "You know? All of you?" she asked surprised.

            "Well, we sorta worked together," Lori explained.

            "Oh, well then, who is it?" she asked.

            "Catasra," they all said at the same time.

            "Correct, five points each to Gryffindor for your alacrity," she said, and then went on to explain about Catasra. "As these ladies said, Catasra, no last name, is the evil witch that is rising in our society. There's only been one person to see her and live to tell about it. He said she had black hair and blue eyes, with tan-ish colored skin, not exactly as some would picture someone like her. She is a very mysterious character, never stays in the same place twice, always moving. She's not like Voldemort, however. There have been only three killings by her, but they are much worse than what Voldemort had ever done. I'm sure most of you know that Voldemort used the Unforgivable Curses quite often, well, Catasra hardly seems to use magic at all, especially when it comes to killing. No, no, she's much more vile. You see, if she wants to kill you, she hunts you down, then surrounds you by people you thought you could trust, then she captures you, and finally the ministry of magic finds your body tide to a tree half rotted, or at the bottom of a river, or scorched to death, all are perfectly characteristic of her." Here the professor paused, noticing the looks of disgust on most of the girls' faces, but then she saw one girl who was sheet white and visibly shaking.

            "Um, pro-professor, could I be excused please?"

            "Of course." Her friends watched her leave, slightly shocked, it was usually Alicia who would leave considering her having a weak stomach. Never would they have guessed that Jennifer would want to be excused.

            However, it wasn't because Jennifer was grossed out, or even shocked by what the professor had said, she wasn't one to become queasy that easily. No, she had left because she was scared. Scared because she had just found out that Catasra had been haunting all her dreams. She had seen those people, the three the professor had been talking about, she had seen Catasra, exactly as Professor Harrison described her, she had seen five gravestones, with her friends' names written on them, and then she had seen herself, older but it was still her, she had been standing beside Catasra, smiling.

            Jennifer sat down on the toilet in the girls' bathroom and cried until she had to leave for Potions.

~*!*~

            "Are you ok, Jennifer?" Morgan asked. The others were worried, they'd hardly ever seen their friend like this.

            "Fine," Jennifer said. The others didn't bug her about it, just headed to Potions, hoping that their prank would cheer her up.

~*!*~

            It was during the middle of the second part of Snape's class that Jennifer signaled Lori and Megan to dump the bucket. It was a complete and total success. The charmed water managed to not only get Danielle Able but also William Vladimier, her partner. Professor Snape was furious. Luckily for them the bell rang while he was trying to sort everything out, and never got to give them a detention or anything.

            "Ok, what was that?" Joseph asked as they went to History of Magic. The boys were all crowded around the girls to hear an explanation.

            "Just a prank," Lori said nonchalantly. 

            "How'd you pull it off?" Michael asked.

            "We would tell you, but then we'd have to kill you," Megan said.

            "Please?" Kevin asked.

            "Nope, now if you ask anymore questions I will be forced to use magical violence," Jennifer said pulling out her wand. The boys backed off.

            "Thank you," Alicia said as they reached the History of Magic classroom. They all sat down in the same spots they'd had before. Not that Professor Binns would have noticed. As soon as the professor set into his boring lecture heads began to droop. There were, of course, the occasional Ravenclaws taking notes, but most of the class was trying to catch up on some sleep.

            Jennifer, however, did neither. She opened some library books and took out some parchment and began to write down, what looked like, notes. Morgan had been watching her curiously for some time when she finally decided to write her a note.

_Jennifer,_

_            What are you doing?_

**_Morgan,_**

**_            Do you remember what Mr. Ollivander told us about our wands?___**

_Jennifer,_

_            Um, no.****_

****

**_            After we made our purchases he told us it was strange we had gotten these wands, because they were all Naturalls._**

****

**_Oh yeah! He said there were seven, but he wouldn't tell us who the other wand had gone to._**

_            **Exactly, I'm trying to find out about the seven Naturalls, but I've not been able to, I don't think I will either.**_

_            Why not?_

_            **Haven't you heard that everything's happens for a reason?**_

_            Yeah, so?_

_            **I don't think we're suppose to find out about the seven Naturalls for a reason, not saying we'll never find out, just that we'll find out later.**_

_            That stinks._

_            **Tell me about it.**_

~*!*~

            "I'm bored," Jennifer said. It was about three weeks later, and the first year Gryffindors were all sitting in the common room, doing basically nothing.

            "So'm I," Morgan agreed. 

            "This game is so cool," Lori said, unaware of her friends' lack of interest. Ever since Michael showed her wizard chess she'd been addicted to it.

            "I can't wait 'til Halloween," Megan said. Jennifer sighed.

            "That seems forever away."

            "I dunno, it's only about a month away," Alicia said reasonably.

            "I know, a whole month!" Morgan said. Jennifer sighed again.

            "If you girls are so bored, why don't you go find something to do?" James asked absorbed in his game of chess with Lori.

            "What do you do on Saturday at Hogwarts?" Megan asked. They all shrugged. Jennifer jumped up, nearly falling on Morgan who was sitting on the floor.

            "Idea, idea!" she said jumping up and down causing Morgan to move out of the way.

            "What's your idea?" Alicia asked. They all looked at her expectantly, well, all but Lori and James who were too wrapped in their game to notice.

            "We search for the one-eyed witch!" she said.

            "Is that some sort of species?" Joseph asked.

            "No you idiot! It's a way out of the castle!" she said excitedly.

            "But Jennifer, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend," Morgan said.

            "Not to mention the fact that we're not old enough to go," Megan said.

            "Fine then, I'm going to go look for it, you all can stay here and be bored, I don't care," she said as she turned to leave.

            "Wait!" Morgan said, "All we have to do is look for it, not necessarily use it."

            "If we did use it, somebody would think something's up anyway because we'd be the only students there," Megan pointed out.

            "Exactly, so we find it now, use it later," Jennifer said.

            "It does give us something to do," Alicia said.

            "Who's with me!?"  The guys looked at each other. It was evident all the girls were going.

            "Huddle," Joseph said. After a few moments of whispering they turned to the girls.

            "Alright," Kevin replied. 

            "GREAT! Lori, James, are you guys coming?" Jennifer asked.

            "Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Lori said, finally looking up from her game.

            "Yeah, ok," James said. 

            "Aha! Checkmate," Lori exclaimed then asked, "By the way, how are we going to go about doing this?"

            "If we split up into groups it'll be faster," Alicia said.

            "And quieter," Morgan added.

            "Ok, we'll go in buddies," Megan said.

            "I'm going with Lori," Alicia said quickly, she was the first to realize one group would be boy-girl.

            "Morgan's my partner," Megan said catching on.

            "Hey! That is so not fair! It was _my idea," Jennifer whined._

            "And a very good one at that," Lori said.

            "I don't wanna be partners with one of them!" she said.

            "Fine, we'll have a truddie," Morgan said.

            "Ok," Jennifer said.

            "Well then who am I going to be partnered with?" George asked.

            "You can be in a truddie with on of the other groups," Megan said. Then they headed out the portrait hole.

            "Fun fun fun fun fun!" Jennifer said.

~*!*~

            "We've been searching for forever!" Lori complained.

            "Is it my fault I don't know where it is?" Alicia asked.

            "Yes," Lori said.

            "No it isn't," Alicia complained.

            "We're lost," Lori said as they passed the same statue for the hundredth time.

            "We are not," Alicia said.

            "Yes we are, there goes that picture, again."

            "Ok, so maybe we are lost…"

~*!*~

            "Ow!" Joseph almost yelled.

            "Sorry there," George said.

            "That was my toe."

            "Stop arguing, do you guys know where we are?" Michael asked.

            "Um, yeah, we're…you know we're by…" George said looking around.

            "We're lost," Joseph said.

            "This is good."

~*!*~

            "Hello," Jennifer said as they walked by yet another painting.

            "Why good day dear," the woman in it said politely.

            "You wouldn't happen to know where a one-eyed witch is, would you?" Morgan asked.

            "Hmm…a one-eyed witch…oh yes! I know where she is," the painting replied after some thought.

            "Where?" Megan asked.

            "Ok, well when you get to the three way turn up there take a right, and then…"

~*!*~

            "Look, James, a picture of fruit," Kevin pointed out.

            "Oh, yeah, that's cool," James said looking at the painting.

            "Now why would you want a picture of fruit?" Kevin asked no one in particular.

            "Hmm, maybe to hide the kitchens," James answered. They thought about it a moment.

            "Nah."

~*!*~

            "Hey, Alicia, look at this painting," Lori said pointing at a peculiar looking picture. It was a giant portrait of a woman in a wedding gown. The woman had long, blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes.

            "What about it?" Alicia asked. 

            "She looks a lot like you," replied Lori. Alicia shrugged.

            "So? She could be anybody," Alicia said unconvinced.

            "You know what else, we're not going in circles anymore," Lori said as she looked around.

            "How do you know that?" Alicia asked.

            "Because, one, we've never seen this painting before," pointing at the painting of the bride, "and, two, there's the one-eyed witch."

            "We found it!" Jennifer cried as they reached the one-eyed witch.

            "Finally," Megan said.

            "Hey guys, we beat you," Lori said. The three girls looked startled.

            "Darn, oh well. Do you know if the guys have been here yet?" Morgan asked.

            "Yes! We're not lost anymore!" Michael called. Joseph and George followed him.

            "Never mind," Morgan said.

            "Wait, Kevin and James still aren't here," Joseph said.

            "Yes we are," James said as they came around the other corner.

            "Does anybody remember how we got here?" Jennifer asked. They all thought a minute.

            "Um, hold on, wait…nope, I have no idea," Lori said. The others shook their heads.

            "Great! We find it, but we'll never be able to again," Megan complained sitting down.

            "Hey, look at the bright side," Jennifer said.

            "What bright side?" Joseph asked.

            "We found a picture of somebody that looks like Alicia," Lori said. She pointed behind her.

            "Oh, my, gosh," Morgan said. Lori turned around. The portrait had swung open.

            "How'd you do that?" asked George. Lori shrugged.

            "Let's go inside," Kevin suggested. The rest agreed and went in. 

            The inside was very, very dark. They finally found a switch that looked very much like a Muggle light switch, which lit the torches that lined the walls. It was dusty, and covered in cob webs.

            "It seems like no one's been in here for forever," Joseph said as he took in the room. There were some chairs around a fire place, a small table that had books on it, and as Jennifer looked at the walls she noticed there were doors which must lead to even more places. Just then, however, Alicia checked her watch.

            "It's going to be light's out soon, and if we get caught, we'll get another detention," she said. They agreed, albeit reluctantly, and walked out of the portrait hole. As it shut Morgan realized something.

            "You idiots, we don't know the password."

            "It was something Lori said, because it opened after she finished talking," Megan pointed out.

            "What'd you say Lori?" James asked her. She shrugged.

            "It was something like, we found a picture of a person who looks like Alicia," she said. The portrait swung open again. George closed it.

            "I bet its Alicia," Jennifer said. Once again the portrait opened and once again George closed it.

            "Strange, very strange," Kevin said as they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

            "What?" Michael asked. The others looked at him.

            "Well, for one, isn't it strange that a portrait who looks like Alicia's password is Alicia? And then, isn't it also strange that that painting isn't moving, meaning it's not magical?" 

            "That is weird," Lori said.

            "I bet it's just coincidence," Alicia said trying to veer away from the subject. It didn't work.

            "What if that person in the painting is, like, related to Alicia or something?" Jennifer said.

            "How could a painting of my relative be in Hogwarts, I'm Muggle born," Alicia asked getting annoyed.

            "Maybe you're adopted," Lori suggested.

            "Oh please, just drop it," Alicia said. The veering of the subject worked that time, for one because Alicia was getting annoyed (never a good thing) and two because they had gotten to Gryffindor tower and had to go their separate ways.

            "See you guys tomorrow," Megan said as the boys went to their dorms and the girls to theirs.

            Jennifer, Lori, Megan and Morgan all fell asleep as soon as they lay down; Alicia had a little more trouble. She didn't want to admit it, but the others were right. The painting did look a lot like her, and it was very strange that the password happened to be her name, not to mention the fact that the painting didn't move. After thinking for an hour or so, Alicia finally fell into an uneasy sleep. She woke up a few hours later, however, from the reoccurring nightmare she'd been having about all her friends getting mad at each other. Except now it was clearer than ever, and she could remember it vividly. She slowly fell back asleep, and pushed it into the back of her mind. She didn't remember it at all the next morning.

A/n: ok, there it's finished!! BTW, if you don't remember what the dream is about, look back at ch. seven, I think. Ok, now I have to thank all of my reviewers *ahem* drum roll please… Dixiechick; Katie Bell; Questionably Insane; morgaine; Medrelina the Weird (thank you soo much for noticing that!); GIR; ????; nycgal; Nataly Ravenlock; Saree; Scarlett-Dragon (thanks for the suggestions, they gave me something to think about); and last, but definitely not least, megan. Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing, whenever I get a new review saying that my story is great I just have to write more, you guys are wonderful, without you I'd probably only have five chapters…n e way…I'm learning Spanish, not a lot of course, b/c the teacher doesn't have a lot of time to teach, but I can say review por favor!!!! Lol, cya~

Beauty Full


	10. The Halloween Feast and the First Flying...

A/n: Alright, well here is the 10th (that's right, isn't it?) installment of my lovely little story. In the next chapter there's a lot of plot, so be prepared…

Disclaimer: I don't on anything J.K.R. does.

            "Halloween is tomorrow, tomorrow, is only a day a way!" Jennifer sang as she bounced around the common room Tuesday evening. The girls, knowing she would act this way weren't really affected, but the guys (excluding Joseph) watched her, amazed a person actually had that much energy.

            "We all know that, Jennifer," said Morgan who was reading a book.

            "So?" Jennifer asked continuing to bounce around the common room.

            "So could you please contain your excitement?" Megan asked looking up from her game of chess with Lori.

            "Let me think about it," she stopped and thought a minute, "Nope." Then continued. 

            "If she's like this at Halloween, I don't think I want to know what she's like at Christmas," Joseph said.

            "She's much, much worse, trust me," Morgan said. Suddenly Jennifer stopped.

            "I'll be right back," she said and ran up to the girls' dorm.

            "What is she doing?" Lori asked.

            "Who knows," Alicia answered. A few minutes later she came flying down the stairs with Karrots, Ivory, and Ebony. It was amazing how she managed to carry all of them at once.

            "Why did you bring them down here?" Morgan asked. 

            "They need to join the celebration," Jennifer explained.

            "Jennifer, there is no celebration, besides the fact that they are cats," Megan said.

            "Karrots isn't a cat," Jennifer replied.

            "What exactly is she?" Kevin asked taking a good look at the half cat half owl.

            "I have no idea," Jennifer told him.

            "Poor Ebony, did Jennifer scare you?" Morgan asked her black cat in a baby voice. Ebony just purred as Morgan stroked her fur. Then Morgan set her on the floor.

            "I did not scare her," Jennifer said.

            "How do you know?" Morgan asked.

            "I just do," Jennifer said. The others could feel an argument coming on.

            "I'll get some popcorn," Lori said.

            "Why?" Morgan asked.

            "Because this is going to take awhile," Lori answered.

            "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Jennifer," Morgan said.

            "Because," Jennifer said smiling.

            "Because why?"

            "Because because."

            "Because because why?"

            "Because because because."

            "Because because because why?"

            "Because because because because."

            On and on it went. They had learned a heating charm the week before and as soon as they did they had asked their parents to send them some popcorn to try it out. Lori went up to the girls' dorm and brought down a few packages as the rest settled around her watching the argument turn into a game.

            "Who do you think will win?" James asked Michael, whom he was sitting by.

            "I dunno, but I think Jennifer," Michael said.

            "Really, I was thinking Morgan," James told him.

            "Jennifer's much more experienced," Lori butted in.

            "But Morgan's very, very good at arguing," Joseph put in.

            "Indeed, however there is one thing ya'll have all overlooked," Megan said.

            "What?" they all asked.

            "Jennifer can count better."

            "Because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because because bec-" but there Jennifer had to stop because she was laughing so hard. Morgan was not pleased.

            "I resent that," Morgan said, but before they could begin an argument Alicia said something.

            "Morgan, Ebony's got something in her mouth."

            "What!" Morgan looked at Ebony who had a strange looking ball in her mouth. She went over to the couch where Ebony was and wrestled the ball away from her. It was green with lines zigzagging every which way on it.

            "What is that?" Megan asked.

            "I have no idea," Morgan said.

            "Let me see," Jennifer said stopping her laughter and hopping up off the floor. Morgan handed it to her.

            "I know what that is," Michael said.

            "What?" everyone asked.

            "That is a Zing Ping ball."

            "A what what ball?" Jennifer asked handing it back to Morgan.

            "A Zing Ping ball," Michael said again, "It's a toy, but they were banned a while ago for being a hazard to everyone."

            "Why?" Alicia asked.

            "I don't know, I never had one," Michael said shrugging.

            "Freaky," Jennifer said.

            "I guess I'll keep it," Morgan said as she put it into her pocket.

            "What are we going to do now? It's only eight, and we've got tons of popcorn," Lori whined. They all thought a minute.

            "I've got it!" Jennifer cried after a few minutes of painful thinking.

            "What?" Morgan asked.

            "Charades!"

            So they played charades for about three hours when they decided they had better head up to bed.

~*!*~

            Jennifer sat up quickly and checked the clock. It was three in the morning. She quietly tip-toed over to Morgan's bed.

            "Morgan," she whispered. No movement. "Morgan!" she said a little louder. Still no movement. "Morgan Leigh Cherry, get up NOW."

            "I'm up, I'm up," she said sitting up, looking slightly dazed.

            "Good, now help me get the others up," Jennifer told her.

            "Why?" Morgan asked.

            "I'll explain in a minute." So they hurriedly awoke the others. Alicia and Megan were no problem, but then they had to face Lori.

            "Ok guys, I'll wake her up, I've done it before," Jennifer said dramatically. She cautiously approached Lori's bed. A few feet away she broke into a run and jumped right on top of her.

            "Jennifer, get off of me," Lori whined as she turned over and Jennifer fell off.

            "Lori, you gotta get up, we're going to pull a Halloween trick on the guys," Jennifer said.

            "I don't wanna," Lori mumbled.

            "I'll poor ice water on you," Jennifer said.

            No response.

            "Fine, you have forced me to use ice cold water to awake you from your slumber," Jennifer said sadly. She pointed her wand at Lori and then…

            "AHHHHH, THAT IS COLD!" Lori screamed.

            "Shut-up, you're going to wake someone up," Megan whispered.

            "Ok, now that I'm up and freezing, what is going on?" Lori asked.

            "Like I said, we're going to pull a lovely little Halloween trick on the guys," Jennifer said calmly.

            "What's the plan then?" Alicia asked.

~*!*~ 

            "Finished," Jennifer whispered to the others. They were dressed all in black and were just completing the guys' Halloween trick. The guys' dorm was covered in black and orange crate paper that Alicia had transfigured from toilet paper; it also had plenty of this green stuff Jennifer had made. Then, just so the boys would know who trashed their dorm, there was a sign that said:

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN _brought to you courtesy of JALM&M_**

            "It's perfect," Lori said as she looked around the room.

            "Yep," Megan said.

            "Well, now that it's 'perfect' let's go before they wake up," Alicia said. Then they all hurried back to their dorms and went back to sleep for the remaining three hours until their trick would be discovered.

~*!*~

            "You girls will pay," was what called the girls out of their slumber the second time that morning. Even Lori got up.

            "I see you boys found our Halloween present," Jennifer said. The guys were covered in green slime and crate paper.

            "Present? This is a present?" George cried wiping slime off his shoulder.

            "It was a figure of speech, George," Alicia said.

            "Before the day is done we will have gotten our revenge," Kevin said.

            "MUAHAHAHAHA!!" James laughed one of those evil laughs. The rest looked at him.

            "Ok, that was freaky," Megan said.

            "Sorry about that, it just escapes me sometimes," James said.

            "Ok, we'd love to chat with ya'll, but we really need to get dressed," Morgan said.

            "Buh-bye," Lori said mockingly as she shut the door in their faces.

            "Boys," Jennifer said rolling her eyes.

            "They are so immature," Morgan agreed.

            "Well we're right behind them," Alicia replied.

            "Alicia, you're disgracing your own sex," Jennifer said aghast.

            "No I'm not, I just meant we are the ones who trashed their room," she pointed out.

            "So?" Megan asked.

            "Never mind," Alicia said. 

            "Come on, we've gotta get dressed," Lori said.

            "Yes, we have revenge to be looking out for."

~*!*~

            Jennifer walked out of the bathroom wearing sunglasses and underneath her Hogwarts robes she wore all black. In fact, it was the same outfit she had worn earlier that morning.

            "Jennifer, what are you doing?" Alicia asked being the first one to see her walk out.

            "I'm going on a mission," Jennifer said in her super-spy voice.

            "What?" Lori asked.

            "A mission, to save us from humiliation," Jennifer informed them.

            "Huh?" Morgan asked confused. Jennifer sighed, dropping the act.

            "The guys said they were going to get revenge, so we have to be on the lookout! I can't very well concentrate if I'm not in my spy gear," she told them.

            "The clothes you wear have nothing to do with it," Megan told her.

            "Oh yeah?" Jennifer asked.

            "Yeah," Alicia agreed.

            "Just watch, then," Jennifer said. Then she left with her friends following behind her.

            All the way down to the great hall she kept jumping out of crevices singing the Mission: Impossible theme and holding her hands out like she had a gun.

            "Jennifer, please stop, you're making a scene," Morgan whispered as people began to stare. Jennifer didn't pay attention to her and continued down the hall in the same manner.

            "We can't take her anywhere, can we?" Alicia asked. The others shook their heads. They hurried to catch up with her. When they finally caught up with her she was standing right in front of the double doors.

            "Get out of the way, Jennifer, I want my breakfast," Lori said almost walking in front of her. Jennifer put her hand out just in time.

            "NO!" she yelled, causing the entire hall to look up at them. She pointed to the guys, "They're watching us, and they've obviously pranked the door."

            "Oh please, Jenn, just let us through," Megan whined impatiently.

            "Hold on," she said. She pulled out her wand and waved it in the area right under the door. "Stand back," she cried as she pushed them all backward. A cascade of slime fell exactly where they would have been standing. Jennifer turned to smirk at them.

            "Don't even say it," Morgan said.

            "Oh but I must," Jennifer said evilly.

            "Fine then, just hurry up," Megan said defeated.

            "I told you so."

~*!*~

            During Charms not much happened, the boys must have been planning their revenge. However, in Transfiguration…

            "Hey, Alicia," Jennifer said nonchalantly.

            "Yeah?" Alicia asked looking up.

            "Duck," Jennifer said. Instinctively Alicia ducked and Jennifer moved her head a little as a spell came their way. It hit the wall and bounced back at the Ravenclaw girl named Kelly O'Leary. She screamed, but nothing happened. Then she started to scratch, and scratch, and scratch.

            "Ooh, Itchiness charm, I hate that one," Jennifer said. Her friends shook their heads.

~*!*~

            The day continued on, the boys every now and then trying to avenge themselves, it never worked. Before they knew it, it was time for the Halloween Feast. 

            Needless to say some of them were extremely excited. (coughJennifer,Megan,Morgancough)

            "Hey, Morgan," Jennifer called from her bed. The girls were all in their dorm anxiously waiting for dinner to come.

            "Yeah?" Morgan yelled from the bathroom. She was 'freshening up' as she put it.

            "Can I bring that Zing Ping ball thing to the Feast?" Jennifer asked.

            "I guess, just don't get us into trouble," Morgan answered.

            "What about your mission?" Megan asked her. Jennifer shrugged.

            "I believe the guys have given up," she replied.

            "How do you know?" Lori asked.

            "Instinct," Jennifer told her.

            "Oh please," Alicia said disbelievingly.

            "Fine, I overheard them talking about it, they said they were tired of trying to do the impossible."

            "Ha, they think we're impossible to beat?" Lori asked.

            "Sounds that way," said Megan. Jennifer nodded.

            "Guess what, time to go," Alicia said. 

            "IT'S TIME TO GO! YAY!" Jennifer, Megan, and Morgan yelled running out of the dorm.

            "Good Lord, it's only Halloween," Lori said as she watched her friends leave.

            "Come on," Alicia sighed as they followed their overly hyperactive acquaintances.

~*!*~

            "Wow," Morgan whispered in awe. The others had to admit, the hall looked absolutely breathtaking.

            "Come on, I'm starving," Kevin said, pushing through Morgan, Jennifer, and Megan. The others quickly followed him. 

            When the entire student body was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood, said a few words and then said quite simply, let's eat. And so they did.

            "Say, Jennifer, why did you bring that thing?" Michael asked indicating the Zing Ping ball. Jennifer shrugged.

            "I dunno, I just felt like looking at it," she said. She was indeed looking at it, searching it all over in fact.

            "What are you looking for?" Morgan asked her.

            "Once again, I dunno, but there must be a reason why it was banned," Jennifer said continuing her search. Finally she exclaimed;

            "Aha! I found something!"

            "What?" Megan asked quickly looking over her shoulder, trying to see whatever she had found.

            "Look, there's a button," Jennifer said, pointing it out to the others, "I wonder what will happen if I press it."

            "I don't think that's a good idea," Alicia began, but it was too late, Jennifer had already pressed it.

            Quick as lightning the ball took off, scoring around the great hall like a sick snitch gone out of control. It was only a blur of green as it passed, but boy did it hurt. Several people were hit by it including, but not limited to, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, several Ravenclaws, many more Slytherins, and even a few Hufflepuffs, but those were only the people. It also destroyed many of the decorations, covering kids who weren't hit with bits of pumpkin, and whenever it hit the table food went flying everywhere. No wonder Zing Ping balls had been band. There were two good things, however, one was that it came back to whoever set it off within two minutes, the other, it had moved so quickly nobody saw it start or stop, except the people who knew Jennifer.

            "Oh, shit," Lori whispered.

            "Yes, I think that sums it up pretty well," Joseph agreed.

            "Quick, hide it!" Alicia whispered. Jennifer stuck it into one of the pockets in her pants as Professor Dumbledore stood up.  

            "Under the circumstances," here he gestured to the very messy Great Hall, "we will not be able to continue our feast. If you would all return to your common rooms food will be sent there. Also, whoever did this will be found out and punished. You are dismissed." He continued standing as they all walked out of the hall. He watched ten Gryffindor first years as they left the hall.

            "Do you have any idea who did it professor?" McGonagall asked.

            "No, Minerva, no I don't." But his eyes told a different story.

~*!*~

            The next day was Thursday so, unfortunately, they had classes. However, on the way to Potions Kevin noticed a bulletin saying first years' flying lessons would be on the Monday, Wednesday, and Friday of the following week, for the Gryffindors anyway.

            "Does that mean we don't have to go to History of Magic?" George asked.

            "I guess," Kevin answered.

            "Yes!" Lori exclaimed. The fact that they would be having flying lessons soon almost made the Potions lesson bearable. Notice the 'almost'.

~*!*~

            As Monday approached the first years became more, and more excited. The Gryffindors were especially happy because they were having their flying lesson with the Ravenclaws, not the Slytherins.

            So on Monday, after Potions, they headed down to the Hogwarts grounds where there were some brooms lying on the ground. They were soon joined by Madam Hooch.

            "Alright, everyone find a broom and stand beside it. Then put your hand out and shout 'UP'," after she said that there were many shouts of 'UP', but hardly any were answered. Megan's broom jumped up into her hand, but Morgan's seemed to be having trouble, like it was trying to get up but was just too tired. Jennifer's came up after awhile of yelling. Kevin's broom had come up on the first shout as well, James's soon followed, and Joseph's too. George's broom seemed to be doing along the same line of what Morgan's was. Alicia's broom didn't do anything at all, and Lori's broom kept rolling around. Finally she just picked it up off the ground, and most every else, whose brooms still hadn't come up, did the same.

            "Now, everyone mount your brooms," she told the class, then went around to make sure everyone was doing that right, then called out, "Ok, on the count of three you're going to push of  the ground gently, hover a while, and then come back down. ONE….TWO…THREE," she blew her whistle as they all pushed off the ground and hovered, or tried to. Morgan seemed to have extreme trouble staying on her broom, even a few feet from the ground. Then they all came back down. 

            After about thirty minutes of doing little things like that, Madam Hooch allowed them to go higher and fly around on their own as she supervised from below. 

            "Oh, my gosh!!!!" Jennifer yelled to Morgan and Megan who were flying near her.

            "What?" Megan asked.

            "Synchronized flying!" she yelled. 

            "How?" Morgan asked.

            Jennifer thought carefully.

            "Ok, I got it, get Alicia and Lori," she said after a few moments of thought.

            "ALICIA, LORI, COME HERE!" Megan screamed at the two who were only flying a short distance away.

            "No need to yell Megan," Alicia said.

            "What is it?" Lori asked.

            "Synchronized flying," Jennifer said.

            "What is she talking about?" Alicia asked Morgan who shrugged.

            "Ok, here's what we're going to do," Jennifer said. She did a few tricks she came up with on the spur of the moment.

            "I don't know if I can do that," Morgan said nervously.

            "Don't worry, it's easy," Jennifer said.

            So they worked at it for a while. After finally getting it write, and together, Jennifer, who had appointed herself their coach thought it was ready for music.

            "Music, Jennifer? How are we going to get music?" Lori asked.

            "Yeah, don't you know, no Muggle things work at Hogwarts, it's got too much magic," Morgan reminded her.

            "Hmm…" Jennifer thought for a minute.

            "What about that spell we learned in Transfiguration? Alicia could probably transfigure something into a CD player and a CD, and that would be magical, not Muggle," Megan said. They all turned to Alicia. She had read ahead in their Transfiguration books, way ahead.

            "I'll try," she said. So they found a rock for her to change into a CD player, and a small pebble for the CD. After concentrating very hard and muttering a few things no one understood a CD player and a CD sat in the place of the rock and pebble.

            "What CD did is it?" Lori asked.

            "Um…it's got 'I Love Rock n' Roll' on it," Alicia called up from the ground.

            "That'll be perfect," Jennifer said, "Take your positions!" By now everyone was watching them curiously. Jennifer directed her wand to the CD player and it began to play Britney Spear's 'I Love Rock n' Roll'.

**_Hey? Is this thing on?_**

            And so they began their little routine. It was quite funny to watch, especially when they got to the chorus because right about then Morgan lost her balance and fell off her broom. Jennifer quickly turned off the music.

            "Oh great! Morgan, you're not supposed to fall off! Uh, could somebody please catch her?" Jennifer yelled. Morgan was quickly approaching the ground, when James, who was nearby, swooshed in and caught her on his broom.

            "OW!" The other Gryffindor girls were laughing so hard they almost fell off too. He brought her back to her broom, which, luckily, hadn't zoomed away.

            "Thanks," she said with a pained expression on her face. He laughed.

            "No problem."

            Then the lesson ended and they had to go back to the castle.

            "Somebody's got a crush!" Megan said in a sing-song voice.

            "I do not," Morgan said.

            "James and Morgan sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lori sang.

            "Shut-up, I do not like him" Morgan said.

            "Whatever you say, Morgan."

~*!*~

            And so life went on. They slowly fell into a routine, not intentionally of course, it was inevitable. Before they knew it Christmas Holidays were coming up, and they couldn't believe they'd been at Hogwarts for three months now. 

            But these kids aren't ones to live in a routine life; action follows them, whether it is good…or bad…

A/n: Well here it is, the tenth chapter, I think it turned out ok, but tell me for yourself when you REVIEW!~

Beauty Full


	11. The Fight

A/n: I am soo sry!!!! This chapter is really, really short, but the next chapter will be much longer b/c Jennifer will have to get all their stories and sort it all out, yadda yadda yadda… 

IMPORTANT: I changed this chapter some after I already posted it, so I posted it again, so if you've already read this chapter, you might want to read the end again~

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything!

It was the week before Christmas Holidays that Professor McGonagall gave a test that would either make or break their grade. Little did Alicia, Lori, Megan, Morgan, and Jennifer know it would do much, much more.

            "That test was hard," Lori said as they made their way to the Great Hall.

            "Tell me about it," Morgan agreed.

            "I really hope I didn't fail," Megan said worriedly. 

            "I thought it was ok," Jennifer said.

            "Me too," Alicia agreed.

            "Just because you two are great at Transfiguration doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces," Lori said in a fake angry voice.

            "Oh, I think it does," Jennifer said jokingly. Lori stuck her tongue out. By that time they had reached the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Across from them Kevin, George, Michael and Joseph sat talking.

            "Where's James?" Alicia asked them as she sat down.

            "Oh, James forgot something of his and he went back to the classroom to get it," Joseph replied, then turned back to the guys. They were talking about Quidditch, need I say more?

            Jennifer was sitting next to Alicia and noticed that she wasn't eating, but looking around the Great Hall.

            "What's the matter?" she asked. Alicia stopped searching the other tables and turned back to their table.

            "I don't know, something feels wrong," she answered.

            "What do ya mean?" Megan asked she was sitting on the other side of Alicia.

            "I don't know, it's just, weird, this feeling I have," Alicia replied as she began looking around the hall again.

            "Well, I'm sure it'll pass," Jennifer said unconcerned.

            "Yeah, probably," Alicia said, but she didn't sound as convinced.

~*!*~

            The week passed fairly normally, but when Friday came, trouble came with it. That was the day they found out their test scores from the test they had taken Monday.

~*!*~

            "Yes! I got a 99!" Lori exclaimed as she received her paper.

            "Indeed you did, Miss Yates, congratulations," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

            "I got a 98," Jennifer said.

            "What'd you get, Morgan?" Megan asked.

            "95, what about you?" she answered.

            "Same," Megan said.

            "I got a 99, too," Alicia said.

            "That's so cool, I made the same grade as Alicia in Transfiguration," Lori said.

            "That's definitely a first," Jennifer said.

            "Oh, shut-up," Lori said. The bell rang, and as they gathered all their things the professor said above all the noise:

            "Have a wonderful Holiday, oh, and Miss Yates, would you please stay behind."

            The friends exchanged looks.

            "We'll wait for you; just don't take too long, we wouldn't want to be late for Herbology, now would we?" Jennifer said sarcastically. They had another test to take in Herbology.

            "Ok, see ya in a minute," Lori said as her friends excited the classroom. The four girls stood near the door hoping to catch some of the conversation, but Professor McGonagall must have put a Silencing charm on it, because they couldn't here anything.

            "I wonder what Professor McGonagall could want," Alicia said.

            "Yeah, Lori isn't exactly her most favorite student," Jennifer said.

            "Maybe she has another detention that we didn't know about," Megan suggested.

            "Probably," Morgan agreed. There was no time for further discussion because Lori came out of the room looking rather angry.

            "What'd she want?" Jennifer asked a little worried.

            "She thinks I cheated on that test!" Lori said.

            "No way! You spent like all night studying for that test with Jennifer, why would you cheat on it?" Alicia asked.

            "That's what I want to know! I explained that to her and everything, but she says that she knows when someone's cheated and won't believe me," Lori said outraged.

            "Who does she think you cheated off of?" Morgan asked.

            "Oh, this is the best part; she thinks I cheated off Alicia!"

~*!*~

Jennifer assured Lori that they all believed she didn't cheat on the test. Innocent until proven guilty, right? They all agreed to that, and Alicia even suggested that McGonagall made a mistake.

Professor McGonagall, however, said that her cheating detection spell never lied, so Lori had to go to detention for the first week of the hols. Lori was extremely angry, and nobody ever bugged her about it. The girls were much smarter than that, and the guys, well the guys didn't exactly know what was going on.

            Alicia still said she felt like something was wrong, the other girls said not to worry, and that it was probably nothing. Oh how wrong they were…

~*!*~

            It was 1 o'clock A.M. on the first Tuesday of the holidays that Megan woke Morgan up to talk to her.

            "Ok, what is it you want to talk to me about at this hour?" Morgan asked as she finally awoke properly.

            "Ok, well, you have to promise not to tell," after receiving an affirmative she continued, "I have this huge crush on that Gryffindor seventh year we ran into a few days ago," Megan said.

            "You mean that one with brown hair and blue eyes who's really, really tall?" Morgan asked. Megan nodded.

            "He is sooo cute!" Megan said.

            "I guess," Morgan said.

            "Ooh, I think Morgan has a crush," Megan said. Morgan smiled a little.

            "Ok, so maybe I do…"

            "Tell me!" Megan said.

            "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Jennifer," Morgan said.

            "Well duh!" Megan said.

            "Ok, I like James, I think he's really cute," Morgan said.           

            "I knew it!" Megan said a little too loud.

            "Shh!" Morgan said.

            "Sorry, anyway, I knew that flying lesson had gotten to you," Megan said.

            "Whatever," Morgan said. They chatted awhile longer about their crushes and then Megan brought up a subject they had rather been avoiding.

            "So, do you really think that Lori is innocent…"

~*!*~

            Lori's detention changed everyday, sometimes she was scrubbing the dungeons, sometimes she was polishing trophies. This time she had been scrubbing the walls of a very long corridor where Peeves had taken the liberty of writing 'BEEP' everywhere. She hadn't finished until 2 in the morning. So by the time she had gotten back to the dormitory all the other girls were asleep. 

She would have gone to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but, unfortunately, she heard something crinkle. She lifted her head up and saw a slightly wrinkled note sitting innocently on her pillow. It read:

            It would be a curious plot twist if it wasn't you who cheated, but Alicia, think about it…

            Who in the world would send her a note like this? The idea of Alicia cheating almost made Lori laugh out loud; notice the 'almost'. She stuck the note on the dresser beside her bed and proceeded to go to sleep, but found that she couldn't. She began to think about it. It would be much easier for Alicia to cheat of her…but then again, Alicia had a hundred average in that class…but maybe that's just it, she didn't know any of the answers and was afraid of failing…

            Thoughts like these entered her head, and try as she might to dismiss them they continued to linger. Finally she fell asleep, still in doubt about the whole thing, and that is never a good thing.

~*!*~

            Thursday afternoon Megan ran up to the girls' dormitory to get her book, she had to prove Jennifer wrong about something or other, she had picked it up and was about to leave when she saw a small note sitting on her pillow. She backtracked and picked the note up off her bed. She couldn't quite make sense of it.

            "Be careful who you trust?" she muttered to herself, she shrugged and put it back down on her bed. Then she ran back down to the common room.

~*!*~ 

            The day before Christmas Eve (Sunday) dawned a lovely morning, perfectly concealing what the day held. The girls woke up normally; they got dressed as they usually do, and then headed down to the Great Hall, just like every other morning. 

            Nothing extremely odd happened that morning. Lori went to the library (gasp) which rather shocked her friends, and Jennifer had begun to take up the rather strange habit of talking to her pet, Karrots. The others were all concerned for her well being, she didn't seem to notice.

            Anyway, by about 1 o'clock, Lori was still in the library (gasp); Megan was in the Great Hall having a late lunch, which most people had decided to do that day; and Jennifer, Morgan, and Alicia were in the common room, Jennifer was reading, Morgan was finishing up a letter to her parents, and Alicia wasn't really doing anything.

            Lori had spent just about all morning thinking about that little note she had received. She didn't know what to make of it. She had been trying all week to get it out of her mind, but it was one of those things that the more you try not to think of it, the more you do think of it. It had been eating away at her, and it was slowly starting to make more and more sense. How she was going to get around to mentioning this to Alicia she had no idea. She wasn't afraid of Alicia getting mad at her, no, no Lori was definitely not that type of person, but it wasn't something you just all of a sudden ask your friend. It would sound completely ridiculous:

            "Hey, Alicia, I think you cheated off me, so how's your day been?"

            No, she definitely couldn't go about it that way. But then again, she couldn't just sit here and let it drive her insane. Yes, she would have to talk to Alicia about it.

            Meanwhile…

            Megan had been peacefully eating her lunch when a 6th year Ravenclaw who was staying over the break approached her.

            "Excuse me," she said.

            "Yes?" Megan asked.

            "Well, I've heard a rumor that the little red-headed Gryffindor 1st year has a huge crush on my boyfriend," she said.

            Megan nearly chocked.

            "What? Where did you hear that?" she asked.

            "I don't know her name," the girl said it like it was above her to know such a lowly person's name, "some girl about your age, everyone is talking about it, and I want to know if it's true."    

            Megan didn't even hear the question. She was too angry. She hopped up from the Gryffindor table and hurried out of the hall and towards the common room. She tried to calm herself down, saying she was jumping to conclusions, but how could she not? Morgan was the only person she had told.

            By this time Lori, too, was hurrying towards the Gryffindor common room. She had to tell Alicia about that note, she was slowly losing her sanity (what there was left of it anyway) thinking about it.

            So when Megan reached the portrait hole, Lori was pretty close behind her. They were about to give the password when the very two people they wanted to see came out, Jennifer included. The three of them had been on the way to the Owlery to send Morgan's letter.

            "Um, Morgan, could I possibly talk to you, really quick?" Megan asked trying to remain calm.

            "Uh, sure, Megan," Morgan said a little confused.

            "Yeah, Alicia I need to talk to you too," Lori said. Jennifer watched the two groups separate.

            "Oh that's great, nobody wants to talk to me," she said sarcastically, but none of the others heard her. She only had to wait a moment, though, to be glad nobody had wanted to talk to her because out suddenly the whole hall was full of shouting.

            "STOP LYING! I KNOW YOU TOLD BECAUSE HIS _GIRLFRIEND KNOWS! HOW COULD SHE KNOW UNLESS SOMEONE TOLD HER?!" Megan screamed._

            "I'M NOT LYING! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THAT MEGAN! I DID NOT TELL ANYBODY, I DON'T KNOW WHO DID," Morgan yelled back.

            Across from them…

            "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I'VE TOLD YOU LORI, I DID NOT CHEAT OFF OF YOU!" Alicia shouted.

            "WELL I CERTAINLY DID CHEAT OFF YOU!" Lori screamed back.

            "YES, I'M SO SURE," Alicia yelled sarcastically.

            "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK THAT I'D CHEAT OFF YOU! I'M NOT A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Lori yelled back.

            "WELL YOU SURE ARE ACTING LIKE ONE!" Alicia screamed. Then it turned into an insult contest. A few of Lori's were way above a PG rating.

            Between all the yelling you couldn't really hear what the people were saying, but Megan must have caught something Lori said, and it must have been bad, because she turned to her and started yelling at her along with yelling at Morgan every now and then. Then Alicia started yelling at Megan to shut-up because she couldn't hear herself think through all the yelling and to mind your own business. Then Megan started yelling at her as well as Morgan and Lori. Megan, however, was not the only one who was yelling at multiple persons, the other three were as well. 

            Jennifer had long last track of who was yelling at whom, because now it seemed like everyone was just yelling for the fun of it. Her ears were beginning to throb when they all yelled "FINE!" and huffed off in different directions. Alicia to the Owlery; Morgan to the library; Megan to the Quidditch Pitch; and Lori right back to the common room. Jennifer was left alone in an empty hallway.

            For a moment, she was too shocked to do anything. Then she headed after Alicia, might as well go in alphabetical order…

A/N: Ok, well I think that chapter's good to go. The next chapter might take awhile to come out so be patient, and review please!~

Beauty Full


	12. Explanations

            A/n: hello all!!!!! Long time no see^_^ Anywhoo, here's the next chapter; sorry for the wait, and I know it's a bit short, but oh well. I also know the fight does seem kinda melodramatic, but it goes along with the plot so just deal. Um…well, let's see…I think that's all…oh wait, have I mentioned that I will be taking this all the way to seventh year? Well I will, a knew story every year, I've already got the names for them and everything!!!!! Oh, and I will also try to add some more insanely stupid things here and there, but they are growing up, so I can't have them acting too childish, now on with the story~

Disclaimer: of course I don't any of J.K.'s characters or places or whatever else of her's I'm using…

By the time Jennifer got to the Owlery, Alicia was sitting in the window looking slightly calmed down.

            "Hey," she said as she sat down beside her friend.

            "Oh, hey," Alicia said quietly, like she had been thinking.

            "So…wanna tell me what happened?" Jennifer asked casually. Alicia sighed.

            "I guess," she said, "Lori somehow got the theory that I cheated off her, I mean really. Me, who has a one hundred average in that class, can you believe that? That's rhetorical by the way." Jennifer nodded.

            "So…then you denied it, and it carried on until you both got fed up with the other and started yelling, right?" Jennifer asked. This time Alicia nodded.

            "And then, Lori had to include Megan in our fight, and then Morgan, so now, we're all mad at each other," Alicia said becoming slightly angry just thinking about it.

            "How mad?" Jennifer asked.

            "What?" 

            "How mad? As in how mad are you at the other three?" Jennifer repeated.

            "Oh, I guess I'm not on speaking terms with any of them, I think that's something we all screamed at each other at some point," Alicia said.

            "I see," Jennifer said pensively. 

            "Are you going to try to fix it or something?" Alicia asked jokingly.

            "Well duh, I'm obviously the only one who cares if we remain friends," Jennifer said accenting the 'obviously'.

            "I dunno, Jenn, it might be pretty hard, I'm thinking we might never be friends again."

~*!*~

            "Alright, Lori," Jennifer said in her best therapist way, "Tell me what happened to cause all this anger."  Lori gave her a look, and then answered her in her best therapy patient way.

            "Well I guess it all started when I got a note a few days ago," Lori said when she was interrupted by Jennifer.

            "A note? Can I see it?" she asked.

            "Yeah, hold on," Lori said as she hurried up to their dormitories. A few minutes later she returned with the small note. She handed it to Jennifer, who looked at it for awhile, then turned back to Lori.     

            "So, you get this note, and you start to actually believe what it says?" 

            "It does make sense," Lori pointed out.

            "But was it really worth losing three friends?" Jennifer asked. Lori shrugged.

            "They all believe I cheated," Lori said, "Maybe it's better that I lost them."

~*!*~

            "Alright, let me get this straight," Jennifer said after listening to Megan's side of the story, "You're mad at Morgan because she told your crush's girlfriend, and a lot of other people, you like him; you're mad at Lori because she called you a name that is way above a PG rating and therefore I cannot repeat it, plus the fact that you two didn't get along to well anyway; and you're mad at Alicia for some unexplained reason."

            "Yep, that pretty much sums it up," Megan said.

            "Anything else?" Jennifer asked. Megan thought awhile.

            "Oh yeah, I got this," pulls a note out from under her cloak, "I found it on my bed a few days ago." Jennifer looked at the note carefully, and then pulled out the one Lori had given her. The notes were definitely from the same person, who that person was, was the question that was at hand.

            "Doesn't it seem rather odd that you get this note a few days before Morgan tells about your crush? Who would send it? Nobody else knew Morgan was going to tell," Jennifer reasoned.

            "I guess it is kind of strange, I didn't really think about it," Megan said.

            "Very strange indeed."

~*!*~

            "I can't believe Megan thinks I told everybody who her crush is! It's ridiculous, I mean I never had time to tell anybody," Morgan complained quietly to Jennifer as they sat in a far corner of the library.

            "Right, right, and then the reason you're mad at Lori and Alicia is…?" Jennifer asked.

            "I don't know, I just am," Morgan said.

            "You didn't get any notes, did you?" Jennifer asked.

            "What?" asked a confused Morgan.

            "Evidently not," Jennifer said.

            "Anyway, I'm not speaking to any of them ever again," Morgan stated.

            "Not even a little?" Jennifer asked.

            "Not even a little," Morgan said.

            "So you four have just given up without even trying to make-up?" Jennifer asked.

            "I guess so. It's not like it's the end of the world," Morgan said.

            "You're right, it's not, but this is just one more thing that makes it harder for the world to go round."

~*!*~

            All through the holidays it went on, they didn't even give each other Christmas presents, or, for that matter, see each other on Christmas. 

            Jennifer tried to spend time with each of them, but not too much with one person, which was rather hard. It made her appreciate the times when she could sit and laugh with all her friends.

            Joseph must have known what was going on, but for the most part, he left it alone, that was getting on Jennifer's nerves. She couldn't believe he was ok with their friends hardly being able to be in each other's presence.

            The day everyone returned to Hogwarts was the day Jennifer decided that it was up to her to find out how this all happened.        

~*!*~

            "Alright Karrots, let's review, shall we?" Jennifer said in more of a statement than a question. She was sitting on her bed with Karrots sitting in front of her, seeming to listen to her every word. She wasn't sure where Morgan, Megan, Lori, and Alicia were, but most likely they were around the Gryffindor common room as the boys had just gotten back.

            "Now, Lori and Alicia are mad at each other because of a test, Megan and Morgan are mad at each other because of a guy, let's say we try to figure out the former. 

            "McGonagall's test is the one Lori supposedly 'cheated' on, so who do we take Transfiguration with? Ravenclaws! It must have been somebody in Ravenclaw, who else would know where Lori and Alicia sit?" Jennifer said examining Lori's note. "But how would they have done it?" she thought a minute, "the person must have gone back to the class during lunch, changed some of Lori's wrong answers to Alicia's write ones, and then left.

            "Now the only questions are who did it, and why," Jennifer said. She sat on her bed in intense thought. Then she picked up the two notes and looked at them.

            "I just remembered something," Jennifer said looking back up at Karrots, "These notes were written by the same person, but how would that person know who Megan liked? And if they know who Megan likes, they would surely know who Morga-" There she was cut off as the door slammed and a very angry Morgan entered the room.

            "I can't believe her!" she said very loudly.

            "You can't believe who?" Jennifer asked. Morgan looked over at her rather startled.

            "Oh, I didn't know you were up here Jennifer," Morgan said coming over and sitting across from her, Karrots moving aside as she did so.

            "What's the matter Morgan? You seem rather…upset," Jennifer said.

            "Megan told James I liked him!" Morgan said.

            "What? You like James?" Jennifer asked.

            "Well, yes, but that's not the point, she's the only one who really knew I admitted to liking him, and then she told him," Morgan said.

            "You have proof of this?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.

            "Well, not exactly, but she's the only one I told," Morgan said.

            "I see," Jennifer said. They sat in silence for a minute.

            "Well, tell you what," Jennifer said, standing up, "I'm going to go find Megan, and see her side of the story, and you can vent your feelings to Karrots, she's a wonderful listener." With that she left Morgan sitting on her bed with Karrots who looked expectantly up at her.

            "Is she insane?" Morgan asked. Karrots just purred and continued to look at her. "I suppose it won't hurt…"

Meanwhile…

            "Megan! There you are," Jennifer said as she finally found Megan in the library.

            "What?" she asked.

            "Morgan just told me that-" but Jennifer didn't get to finish as Megan interrupted her.

            "I did not tell James that she likes him! I swear, even if she did tell my crush, I wouldn't do that, you know I wouldn't, right?" Megan asked.

            "Well duh, if I had completely believed Morgan I wouldn't be here, however, she is completely convinced that you told, and it is the most plausible answer as you're the only one she told," Jennifer explained.

            "I wouldn't have had a chance to tell James if I had wanted to anyway, him and the other boys have been together non-stop," Megan said.

            "Where have they been?" Jennifer asked.

            "I think they're in their dorm, why?" Megan asked. Jennifer didn't answer her; she just sat in thought for a few minutes.

            "It's been wonderful talking with you, Megan," she said suddenly, "Um, I wouldn't go back to the dorms for awhile, Morgan's there." Then she got up and hurried out of the library.

            "I wonder what's up with her," she said to herself, "Oh well," then she continued reading.

Meanwhile…

            "So do you think it could work out, I mean I really like him and all…" Karrots continued to listen to Morgan ramble on.

            "Jennifer's right, you are a good listener."

Meanwhile…

Knock, knock, knock.

            The door to the boys' dormitory opened.

            "Yes?" asked Michael. 

            "Is James in there?" Jennifer asked impatiently.

            "Why?" he asked.

            "Is it any of your business?" Jennifer asked even more impatiently.

            "Yes," Michael said.

            "Get out of the way," she said while pushing him aside.

            "You're not supposed to be here," Kevin said as the rest of the boys saw her.

            "Nice deduction Sherlock, but I need to speak with James," Jennifer said.

            "Yes?" James asked.

            "Have you received anything…unusually today by an anonymous person?" she asked. He gave her a weird look.

            "Actually, I have," he said.

            "Can I see it please?" she asked.

            "Sure, here it is," he said handing her a very familiar little note. It said 'My sources tell me that Morgan Cherry likes you, isn't that cute?' It wasn't signed. It had the same handwriting as the other two as well.

            "I knew it!" Jennifer said turning to leave.

            "Wait," James said.

            "What," she asked turning around as she got to the door.

            "Is it true?" he asked.

            "That depends," she said.

            "On what?" he asked.

            "If you like her, but right now I don't have time to set you two up, I'm too busy trying to get the rest of my friends to make-up."

~*!*~

            Jennifer tried to tell Morgan that Megan couldn't have told James, because he had received a note that was obviously not in Megan's handwriting. She still didn't believe it. Morgan could be very stubborn at times.

            So the days turned into weeks, and the weeks to months, and the months to years, and the years to…ok, so let's stop that at months, but as I was saying… and the weeks to months. 

            By February they were still showing no signs of becoming friends again. Jennifer was getting fed up with it all, her mystery solving wasn't going very well. She still couldn't find out how somebody could have found out about Morgan and Megan's crushes.

            "Can you believe it Karrots? All those friendships gone, because of a few notes and some well timed accusations!" she cried one day during dinner, which she had skipped to think over the issue at hand. Karrots shook her head sadly. Jennifer sighed and lay down to think, calmly stroking her owl/cat.

            "You know what," she said suddenly sitting up, slightly ruffling Karrots's feathers, "I'm going to find all of them right now and settle it all." With that she hopped up off her bed and headed out of the dormitory.

            She hurried out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the Great Hall. She was so caught up in what she was about to do she didn't notice somebody following her; she also didn't notice she was no longer headed for the Great Hall. In fact it was sometime before she realized she was completely lost.

            "Oh great! Now I don't even know where I am!" she cried looking around her. She was in a dark corridor, probably some place she wasn't supposed to be. There were suits of armor lining the hallways.

            "Ok, now I'm a little freaked out," she said softly to herself as she continued down the armored hall. Then she heard a noise behind her.

            "Who's there?" she asked. 'Like the person's going to answer anyway' she thought. Much to her surprise a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

            "Catasra's looking for you and all your little friends too. If I were you, I'd watch my back," the shadow figure said.

            "What?" Jennifer asked.

            The next thing she knew whoever it was had pushed a piece of armor at her, and her vision clouded.

A/n: What will happen? Tune in next time to find out, which maybe some time, as I'm going through a slight writers block, which is another reason this story took so long to get out. Well, please review, I luv reviews, it might make me type faster if you review…lol~

Beauty Full


	13. Solutions and MakeUps

            A/n: Hello all!!! Sorry I've taken so long on this chapter, I just had a little writer's block. Plus I can't seem to find the notebook where I wrote a few important things down, so….Anyway, hope you like the chapter!!~

Disclaimer: I only own the people and things you don't recognize…

Jennifer woke up in a very white room. 'Where am I?' was the first thought that ran through her head.

            "She's up!" a familiar voice said.

            "No shit Sherlock," another familiar voice said.

            "Shut-up, Lori," said another voice.

            "Why don't you make me?" the voice said back. 

            They were interrupted when Jennifer moaned and tried to sit up. However, she had to lie back down again because her head started to throb. She couldn't see clearly, but she did notice four fuzzy outlines of people. 

            "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," another voice said. Soon afterward Madam Pomfrey came and shooed all the others away.

            "How do you feel dear?" she asked.

            "Not good," Jennifer said.

            "Here, drink this," she said shoving a goblet into Jennifer's hands. She had no choice but to drink the foul stuff. Whatever it was it worked because a few seconds later her vision had cleared and her head throbbing had lessened.

            "Your friends are here to see you," Madam Pomfrey said as she allowed the four girls back into the space beside her bed. After Madam Pomfrey had gone she turned to her friends.

            "What happened?" she asked.

            "Well, we're not exactly sure," Morgan said.

            "Some Ravenclaw girl found you unconscious in the hallway," Alicia said.

            "We've been here waiting for you to get up ever since," Megan explained.

            "So what happened in that hallway?" Lori asked. Jennifer tried to think back, causing her head to throb some, but she remembered.

            "Oh, I remember now," she said, "I was heading down to the Great Hall to get you four, because I was tired of all the fighting, and I must have lost my way or something, because I ended up in a dark hallway with lots of suits of armor. Then this shadowy figure came out from the shadows and said something about Catasra and how she's looking for us, or something, and then it must have pushed a piece of armor at me because all I remember then is waking up here."

            "Catasra? You must have hit your head a little too hard, Jennifer," Megan said.

            "Why would Catasra be looking for us?" Alicia asked.

            "How would she know?" Lori asked.

            "It was a rhetorical question you idiot," Alicia said.

            "I'm not an idiot," Lori said obviously lacking a better come back at the time being.

            "Shut-up you two, we're trying to figure out why Catasra's after us, remember?" Morgan said.

            "You don't have much room to be talking, Morgan," Megan said.

            "What's that suppose to mean?" Morgan asked.

            "It means you can't remember to keep you mouth shut when it comes to secret matters," Megan said.

            "Well if it isn't Miss Hypocritical," Morgan said.

            Soon they were all yelling at each other…again. Madam Pomfrey had to kick them out they were being so loud. From then on they only visited Jennifer one by one. Quite surprisingly, Joseph came to visit her one day, just after Megan had left. Jennifer hadn't talked to him for ages.

            "Hey," he said.

            "Hey."

            "So, Alicia told me what happened in the corridor and the whole Catasra thing," Joseph said.

            "Really?" Jennifer said.

            "Really," he answered.

            "They haven't had another screaming match, have they?" Jennifer asked quickly.

            "Not recently," he said.

            "Are they still mad at each other?" she asked.

            "Definitely, although they have gotten better at being in the same room with each other," he replied.

            "How can you just sit there and watch them? Doesn't it drive you insane?" she asked.

            "Of course it does! But I've been sitting there and watching them, trying to come up with a plan," he explained.

            "Oh," Jennifer said, she hadn't really thought about that, "So, anything good come about?"         

            "As of now, nothing, but I was hoping that was where you could help me," he said thoughtfully.

            "Ask away, it's not as if I'm going anywhere," she said.

            "Ok, do you have any ideas about how this all happened?" he asked.

            "Well of course I do! Ok, Lori and Alicia are mad at each other because of the test McGonagall gave us, somehow I think somebody went and changed Lori's answers, as it is highly implausible that either of them cheated off the other," she explained.

            "Right, right, but how would we prove it?" he asked. This, however, Jennifer did not know. After several minutes of thinking, she suddenly remembered a vital piece of information.

            "James! He went back to the classroom to get something he left, remember?" she exclaimed suddenly.

            "Oh yeah! If anybody was there, he would have had to have seen them," Joseph said.

            "You can ask him about it, right?" Jennifer asked.

            "Consider it done," he assured her.

            "Now there's only one other question: How did someone find out about Megan and Morgan's crushes?" she thought out loud.

            "So you mean Morgan really does like James?" Joseph asked.

            "Joseph, try to stay on track here," Jennifer scolded.

            "Right, sorry," he said.

            "Back to the subject at hand…" she began, but was interrupted.

            "Wait, in Charms a few months ago, just before Christmas holidays in fact, didn't we learn a listening charm?" he asked.

            "You're right! We did," she said.

            "I bet the same person did both of them," Joseph said.

            "And I'll bet that person is working for Catasra," Jennifer said.  

            "Crap, I've got to get to the next class," Joseph said looking at his watch.

            "No problem, just come back up here after dinner. Oh, and don't forget to ask James," Jennifer said, and just as he was leaving she remembered, "Oh yeah, and could you bring Karrots, I haven't seen her in awhile!"

~*!*~

            Quite awhile later, Joseph turned up with Karrots in his arms.

            "Well, did you ask?" Jennifer wondered as soon as he was seated and had placed Karrots on her lap.

            "Yeah, he said he did remember a girl leaving the room just as he entered it, but he couldn't remember who it was," Joseph said.

            "Darn, that doesn't help much," Jennifer replied.

            "I know, but at least now we know somebody was in there, and they most likely changed the test papers," Joseph said.

            "Good point, what do you think, Karrots?" Jennifer asked the cat/owl. Karrots merely meowed and curled up into a ball. 

            "And what did you derive from that?" Joseph asked.

            "Oh, she believes it's quite unnecessary to know who it was, so long as we know it was somebody, and she thinks we should be explaining all this to everybody else, in private of course, preferably behind that picture of the lady who looks like Alicia," Jennifer said smoothly.

            "You got all of that from her curling up into a ball?" Joseph asked.

            "Don't forget, she also meowed," Jennifer reminded him.

            "Of course," Joseph said.

            "Well, what are we waiting for? Today's Friday, right?" Jennifer asked.

            "Yeah, point taken, but what about you? Do you think Madam Pomfrey will let you go?" Joseph asked.

            "Don't worry about me, I'll be there when you get there with them, let's see I'll probably need an hour, so I'll say at about 7:30 you should get there, ok?" Jennifer asked.

            "Ok, are you going to keep Karrots?" he asked.

            "Well of course, how else do you think I'm going to get out of here?" 

~*!*~

            "Joseph, what are we doing here?" Alicia asked as the five of them stopped in front of the picture that looked oddly like Alicia.

            "That's confidential information, if I told you now, I'd have to get killed by Jennifer later," he said.

            "Where is Jennifer anyway?" Morgan asked.

            "Obviously not here," Lori said.

            "Ah contraire my friend, Karrots and I have arrived," Jennifer said as she stepped around the corner.

            "What took you so long?" Joseph asked.

            "Karrots got a little carried away," Jennifer explained shortly, "Alicia." The picture opened.

            "That still freaks me out," Alicia said. They all walked into the cobwebby room and coughed a little because of all the dust.

            "What did you two want us here for anyway?" Megan asked.

            "First, sit, all of you, and I don't want another word," Jennifer said. They all decided to sit, not wanting to test her temper.

            "We have called you here today for one, to get you to be friends again, and for another to explain to you our theories of who it was that got Jennifer in the hospital wing," Joseph said.  

            "Well…?" Lori said.

            "Didn't I say not another word?" Jennifer asked.

            "Yes ma'am," the chorused.

            "Now, you all had better listen, cause I'm only going to explain this once," Jennifer said taking a breath, "Let's take ourselves back to the day we took that Transfiguration test. During lunch James went back to get something he left in the classroom. Joseph asked James if he saw anyone in there, he said there was a Ravenclaw girl in there, but he couldn't remember who she was. Now, why would that girl be in there?" Jennifer asked. The four girls on the couch shrugged.

            "Possibly to change the answers of a test?" Joseph suggested.

            "That's correct. Now let's take ourselves back to the night Morgan told Megan she liked James, and Megan told Morgan she liked the really cute Ravenclaw guy. Isn't it true that the week before the Holidays we learned the Listening Charm?" Jennifer asked.

            "I believe it is," Joseph said.

            "So then, isn't it possible that the very same person who changed the test answers listened in on their conversation?" questioned Jennifer.

            "Quite possible," replied Joseph.

            "And then couldn't that girl relate it to James, and that really cute guy's girlfriend, who is in, by the way, Ravenclaw?" Jennifer asked.

            "She could," said Joseph.

            "So now the only question is who that girl is," Jennifer said.

            "Well, what do you ya'll have to say?" Joseph asked. The four girls looked at each other.

            "I'm sorry Morgan, for thinking you told," Megan apologized.   

            "Me too," Morgan said.

            "And I'm sorry I thought you cheated off me, Lori," Alicia said.

            "Same here," Lori apologized.

            "You're all friends again?" Jennifer asked.

            "It looks like it," Joseph said.

            "You guys can be such idiots sometimes," Jennifer said as she walked over and made her a place on the couch, and Joseph sat down in a big arm chair.

            "I think we need to figure out who did this," Lori said.

            "Well duh, but I mean, how?" Megan asked.

            "That should be pretty easy," Alicia said.

            "What do ya mean?" Joseph asked.

            "Well, when we go to breakfast tomorrow and everyone sees we're friends again, whoever went through all that trouble is going to be pretty mad," Alicia explained.

            "And it's only a matter of time before they take action," Jennifer finished.

            "What time is it?" Morgan asked.

            "About eight I think," Lori said.

            "We better be heading back to the common room," determined Joseph.

            "Yeah, it's after curfew too, I'd better let Karrots check to make sure no teachers or anybody is out there," Jennifer said. With that she took Karrots to the picture frame and let her loose. About a minute later the cat/owl returned, and hooted an affirmative. 

            They then made a safe trip to the common room where they said good night to Joseph and headed to their dorms. 

            Little did they know that they were being watched all the while, and the person who saw them wasn't very happy.

A/n: And there you have it. Alright, I think it's about time I've thanked all my wonderful reviewers so here it goes *ahem*~

**Dixiechick**

**Katie Bell**

**Questionably Insane**

**Morgaine**

**Medralina the Weird**

**Gir**

**????**

**nycgal**

**Nataly Ravenlock**

**Saree**

**Artemis fire mage of Golin**

**Megan**

**Lauren!!!!**

**Pleasantly Perfect**

Thank you all for reviewing, and now review this chapter perty please^_^


	14. Conclusion

A/n: wow, the last chapter!!! What excitement!!!!! Hope you like it~

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

And so they were friends again. The rest of the term was very easy going, and they all ended up passing their finals with good marks.

            The train ride to Platform nine and three quarters was very amusing, however, as they drew closer and closer to their destination there seemed to be a rather damper on things.

            "Can you believe it's already been a year?" Jennifer asked.

            "I know, it doesn't seem so long ago we were riding to Hogwarts instead of from," Alicia agreed.

            "Tell me about it, this year like flew by," Megan said.

            "And, except for that one argument, we've gotten along well," Morgan commented.

            "Yeah, but I think I would have been happier if we had had a serious of small arguments than that one," Joseph replied. They all seemed to agree with that.

            "We're almost there," Lori said looking out the window at the approaching London.

            "It's almost over," Jennifer said.

            "We'd better go say good-bye to everybody," Joseph pointed out. They had decided to ride by themselves for awhile half way through the train ride. So they stood and went looking for the other boys.

            They finally found them playing exploding snap and decided to remain for the rest of the train ride in that compartment.

            When the train pulled to a stop they all departed sadly with their luggage and animals. There on the platform were their six moms waiting patiently for their children.

            "Did you have fun?" Mrs. Cherry asked.

            "Hmm…you could say that," Morgan answered.

            "So are you ready to come home?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

            "I suppose, I am going to miss it though," Jennifer replied.

            "Well you have the whole plane ride to tell us about it," Mrs. Brightt said.

            "I'm sure it'll be very interesting," Mrs. Youngblood pointed out.

            "Most definitely," Joseph replied.

~*!*~On the Plane~*!*~

            "Uh, guys, I think I got my hand stuck in the toilet! Oh great, and I think the door's locked too…"

A/n: I know it was really, really short, but oh well. Please review. By the way, there will be six other stories for the rest of their seven years at Hogwarts, but I can't find my notebook that I had everything written in so until I find that I won't start on the second one. But so you'll know what to look for it'll be called The HP Fanatics and the Prophecy. Hope you enjoyed reading this story, and please, please review~

Beauty Full


End file.
